Emerald Alchemist
by Scenro
Summary: The years when Alchemist are becoming scarce in todays world. How a young woman meets two ancient brothers of alchemy, and how they fight for survival in the world where people will kill, sell, trade, or even command alchemist to do there bidding.
1. Two brothers

I'm sorry that the first entry was so horrible in it's spelling and grammar. I promise to fix it. This chapter on the other hand will be mush better. I hope you will enjoy it. Audre meets two strange men. quick summary. Please R&R.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………… **Time: evening sunset...**

**I run. I have no reason to stop. Maybe I should thank the man who saved me? Maybe he was one that wanted me to sell to. To know that someone would sell someone for a mil of Euro. No human soul should be worth that much. I just cannot stand the thought of being one to become a slave. I am so tired, but I must keep running. Maybe if I run than I can out run all those worries of mine. Do not know.**

**It seems like I have been running an hour. I slow my pace. Looking around me, I see a sign. It reads, "Deutschland" ... "I'M IN GERMANY!" I scream aloud. What? Why would I be here? I think. **

**Suddenly I hear footsteps. The man that saved me walks up behind me. I hesitate. "w- What do you want?"**

**The man sighed a bowed. "Excuse me if I did not introduce myself, but I am named Alphonse Elric. I am an Alchemist like you. Would you come with me/ I promise not to harm you or even think of selling you..."**

**I hesitative again. Should I trust this man? This Alphonse? The name rung a bell but to no avail I found my self-moving towards him. He smiled kindly, his sandy brown/blonde hair rustled by the breeze. We talked as we walked an I got to know the man as we stopped in front of a shop. It was a clock and stopwatch repair shop. It looked ancient. Suddenly I began to wonder why this man had suddenly spoken English to me. If I were to be in Germany, wouldn't he be speaking German? I was about to ask when I heard sirens. Looking around I panicked and the man suddenly pushed me into the doorway of the little shop. Another man maybe a year or two older than the Alphonse, faced his back towards me. **

**"Hide her in the back he said calmly." his voice was soft and sounded like it had encountered many a great deal of hardships. **

**Alphonse obeyed and quickly shuffled me in the back. Suddenly the sirens stopped and a car drove silently by. I could not see as Alphonse hid me in what looked like a storage room for many chemicals. I heard though.**

**The foot steps of authorities walking in, and the two men talking to them. I soon noticed that they were covering for me. I was being saved. But just as that thought hit, the man asked to look in the back... I panicked once again. I felt clammy. I soon saw a pile of blankets. To hide I buried my self in them. Suddenly as I became dizzy, the men walked in. the two authorities leading the way as Alphonse and the other man tried to stop him. They paused. **

**"So? Now that you see nothing will you leave me back to my work?" the man that stood next to Alphonse with sandy blonde hair asked.**

**The two authorities' men nodded to each other and walked out, Alphonse looking to the pile of blankets I was under and smiling gently as she quietly shut the door behind him. I was so tired I couldn't help closing my eyes, than from nowhere I could feel the comfort of being cared for.. That comfort came in great amounts as I closed my eyes relaxing and drifted off to sleep...**

**"Alphonse! We have to stop this! You know we can't hide every Alchemist you bring me!"**

**"But big brother! They were going to sell her to that wretched commander!"**

**The man with sandy blonde hair shook his head, "I know.. That it's well been hard lately, but you know we can't hide her forever, and how do you know she's an alchemist?"**

**Alphonse smiled a large smile, "you may not be happy about this big brother, but you know the Emerald Alchemist?"**

**His brother nodded. **

**"Well...that's her..."**

**The older brother nearly fell out of his chair, "what! You mean that she was right under our noses the whole time!"**

**Alphonse screamed as the older brother threw a chair at him. " Big brother please! Don't over work your self!.. It's been only a year since you restored me to my body, you need to rest. "**

**"The hell with resting!" The older brother said storming off into the back. "Damn maps and monarchy rule, I could have met this woman years ago if it hadn't been for the damn military and there lease!" he mumbled to himself as he flew open the door to where The Emerald Alchemist hid. In rage, he did not notice the few jars that shook. **

**He lifted up the blanket that the girl hid under and paused, all temper of his short fuse gone. She was younger. Much younger than him.. Maybe 2 or 3 years at the least. He hesitated. The young woman still slept soundly. He smiled and chuckled to his self. **

**Alphonse watched cautiously from out side the door. Watching his brother kneel down in front of the sleeping girl. "c'mon Al" his older brother said picking the girl up," lets put her upstairs." And with that, Alphonse backed up slightly confused at his brother's change of mood, but said nothing as he followed his brother upstairs.**

**- late morning-**

**I woke up scared and confused. I was laying in a room on a cot. "Where am I?" I whispered, but answers were soon answered as the man from before with sandy blonde hair walked into the room with a tray of food.**

**"Hello" he said.**

**I nodded a reply.**

**"You better eat; you weren't doing to well before... I'll be back later to take your dishes"**

**I nodded very confused. Very confused indeed as I stared after the ma as he left the room..."well now what?" I thought...looking at the food, I sighed. It looked very good and it didn't seem that I would get any of my questions answered soon. I suppose I should just be patient and wait I said to myself. And that's exactly what I did.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Please R&R ... or flame.. your choice -.


	2. Fullmetal

YAY! I am no longer your retarded author with many mis-spelled words…o to hell with it I'm still your authr with mis-spelled words… just nt as many. I actually spent time correcting this one so don't make me feel crappy over it…wee! Please R&R….PLASE!...or flame…flames are nice too……….-.-…yea…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Time: 4:38pm

I am lost. I have no idea why I'm here. Is it because I'm in a place I have no idea about? I ask Alphonse, "Where am I?"

He smiles. "Well you know your in Germany; I saw that you knew that. But your in Kiel Germany."

I nod my head barley understanding. So much had happened within the past 48 hours, that it gave me a headache even just thinking about it. But this man or young man in any case had helped me. He was 17 going on 18. He was the brother of a great Alchemist he said. It confused me for a while because I always believed him to be that great Alchemist in which he spoke of. He told me what his brother did for him, helping through life and all, and most importantly, how he was restored to his body. He said that before, he was a pile of metal, or armor of some sort. He did not want to talk about it for long, and I kept it at that. After all some memories should not be uprooted all over again.

Alphonse told me to stay inside for a few days until things cleared up with all the authorities walking around town. It seemed that Alchemist were so scare in Europe, that if you didn't watch out they would probably start trying to create new Alchemist through using chimera's. That would lead to drastic results.

I sat in the room that they gave me until we move on and go into inner Germany. We are destined to got to Machen, because it being the south of the border, we could easily run into Switzerland if need be. Bored I decided to roam about the place. Al told me not to go into specific rooms he pointed out, and I respected that. After all that has how I would feel if such burdens would be reveled if one entered the room. I went down stairs and looked about the shop, staying clear from the darkly tinted windows, in case they were not as darkly tinted, as they seemed. I sighed. Maybe I sighed a little too loudly because a figure next to me suddenly stirred. I jumped in surprise.

Al's brother was hunched over his work sleeping. I looked at him, he looked so innocent to be called a man, but of course, when he met you eye to eye when he was awake, he lost all innocence. He seemed to be shivering. Must be cold, I thought. Now that I mentioned it, it was cold. Running up stairs silently, I went into the closet that Al had told me kept extra blankets in it. Bringing down one of the blankets, I thought about who this person was. Al told me he was just an ol' hothead, but it didn't seem that way, he was very nice and kind. Spreading out the blanket, I wrapped it around him. I could hear ragged breathing as if he was having a nightmare of some sort. Maybe I should wake him I thought, but seeing how he visibly relaxed again, I thought better of it, and just decided to head back up stairs. As I went, I looked into a mirror hanging in the hallway. My brown hair was a mess, I giggled just at the site of it. It seemed that my eyes had turned a brighter shade of green though thought the past days. I was born with green eyes. It is not so common in humans anymore, let alone from the yellow cat like eyes from Al's brother, and the red eyes of the ancient human races. It was interesting in some ways, but to know what an eye color meant was a great gift. I did not know mine yet.

I had graduated from a school that taught basic alchemy in America. I never knew that an alchemist was a rare thing. I was always so ignorant of things. The early 1900's would probably do that to you though. People are so ignorant in the world it scares me. Oh well. Sitting in a chair I look out the second story window of the building I stayed in. I saw children out at play tugging at there mothers arms, and what look like fathers coming home. I had never had the experience of a mother and father to care for me, so it always made me smile when I saw these things. Drowsily I began to drift off to sleep. The chair I sat in was hard and uncomfortable, but I did not care, I had not been more relaxed in ages, and it was time to sleep on my own for once. I spotted Al waling home and was planning to go open the door for him, when the better of my thoughts rolled over me, and I closed my eyes to see no more of that day.

Time: 5:06pm

Al opened the door to the shop when he spotted his brother sleeping on his working table. He sighed as he saw him cringe in his sleep. His brother was having trouble sleeping lately. His sleep had improved, but Al was still worried about him.

Having been a state alchemist before, his older brother could do nothing to help himself. He was there dog at the time, and when he learned about the philosopher stone, not being an object, but in fact him, a being, the military tugged the leash. The power of the philosopher stone was eating him alive though. Not quite literally, but it still meant that his life drained from it.

When Al learned about the Emerald Alchemist, he was destined to find him or her and help his brother after his brother helped him by getting his body back.

He patted his brother on the back. His brother was very pale. Probably from the lack of light, and him not wanting to go outside, Al thought. His brother still recovered, and Al did not know how long it would be until he was completely recovered, and was able to move on his own, or at least spark a little alchemy without falling over in exhaustion.

Al could still use his alchemy. He was fortunate. His brother had to work with fixing clocks and stopwatches by hand. "It was a tedious task" his brother told him, "but it was always a talent of mine." Al still helped, using alchemy to fix it whenever his brother could not fix what he was working on, or something needed to be done and his brother didn't have the time to look into fixing anymore.

Al sighed seeing his brother stir. Sitting on the bench next to his brother's desk Al thought Al had helped so many alchemists. Nevertheless, as it seemed, alchemist were becoming weaker, it's as if the laws of balance, of equivalent exchange were not in full force anymore. Some other new era was coming, One that would change the world forever. "Is that why his brother kept a room full f various chemicals?" he thought. Maybe so, but even he could not tell.

Al's brother opened one eye to look at Al. "what are you doing here?" he said soft spoken. Al jumped, "umm..ehhh…morning?" he replied startled by the sudden break through his thoughts. Kind eyes looked up at him, as his older brother did not bother to lift his head. He looked weak, almost as if he had never slept.

His brother smiled. Than slowly lifted himself up putting his hands on his worktable to steady himself. He was a young man full of hardships and his past, he had nightmares about it readily, he could no longer remember his child hood, and yet he was always that same kind person to Al. It was strange to see a person who was always stronger than Al to become so drastically weak. It didn't seem right.

It was a wonder why the military let him off easy. He would have ended up just like all the alchemists, him and his brother, if he had not become so weak. The military left him to be dealt with the counselor of Germany, and the law of Germany had hid him from smugglers or anyone searching for new products to sell.

This was a horrible time in history. A time where alchemists were viewed as positions in Europe. It nerved Al's older brother to think about, and left many questions on how the time came to be. It was so frustrating.

Getting up, Al's brother walked steadily towards a mirror. A blanket dropped from around his shoulders as he turned to look at it. Al was perplexed by his brother's strange behavior lately. It seemed he was calming down quite a bit and more and more going back to his old self. He still looked sickly though.

"And how is our guest?" his brother asked suddenly.

Al hesitated. "I haven't checked yet." He said. Al stood up. "Should i?"

"Nah, I'll go check. umm.. Do you mind cooking tonight?"

Al shook his head.

"Okay great, I'm going to talk with miss…what was her name?"

Al hesitated, "I never got her name."

"Oh?"

"Yea"

"Well I'm going to take a visit to her now, and well see who she is?"

And with that the older of the two brothers began walking up stairs.

………………………………………………………………………….

As Al's older brother walked upstairs, he wondered why he had become increasingly more exhausted; it was as if someone was draining his life from him. Someone or something other than the philosopher stone that is. The door creaked as he opened it. Walking in he saw the young girl slouched in a chair, he said hello quietly, but found ou that she was once again asleep. "I guess I might as well wait," he said to himself. He sat on the cot that he had given her to use while she was staying here. His brother always brought home alchemist he saved from being sold, and therefore he was always ready to give one shelter till they got better, and found it safe to leave. Upsetting as it was, alchemist had become the main specimens for experiments. Now because of that there are fewer in Europe. People are now kidnapping young children or young men and women who can do alchemy now to sell.

"What I this world coming to?" he said as he looked out the window. The sun was setting and it was getting dark, he could hear his brothers footsteps coming up the stairs. "Probably to yell at me for eating all the cake." He said to himself chuckling. The knock on the door came softly. Al's brother walked over to open the door, but paused as the young woman in the chair was awoken and turned around fast to stare at him.

"don't open the door" she said quietly in a whisper.

"Why?" Al's brother asked confused.

There came a crash from something downstairs as the door was suddenly flung open and a man with a military uniform and black hair stood at the door. Al's brother stood rooted to the spot.

"Long time no see, Fullmetal, Edward Elric"

-Audre Dragon

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

PLEASE R&R! –twitch-….-twitch twitch-……..


	3. Envious day

Well this entry is good. I've been getting better at my entry's lately. I'm to lasy to fix the old ones now, I will in a few days, I have Christmas break than… I never did care for the holidays….weee! ima make another fic just for Christmas this year.. I'll have to see what characters to use though, anyway Please R&R..and if you flame me and say I'm wird…or odd….that would be the truth….wEEEEEEEEEE!

Time: 5:06pm

Al opened the door to the shop when he spotted his brother sleeping on his working table. He sighed as he saw him cringe in his sleep. His brother was having trouble sleeping lately. His sleep had improved, but Al was still worried about him.

Having been a state alchemist before, his older brother could do nothing to help himself. He was there dog at the time, and when he learned about the philosopher stone, not being an object, but in fact him, a being, the military tugged the leash. The power of the philosopher stone was eating him alive though. Not quite literally, but it still meant that his life drained from it.

When Al learned about the Emerald Alchemist, he was destined to find him or her and help his brother after his brother helped him by getting his body back.

He patted his brother on the back. His brother was very pale. Probably from the lack of light, and him not wanting to go outside, Al thought. His brother still recovered, and Al did not know how long it would be until he was completely recovered, and was able to move on his own, or at least spark a little alchemy without falling over in exhaustion.

Al could still use his alchemy. He was fortunate. His brother had to work with fixing clocks and stopwatches by hand. "It was a tedious task" his brother told him, "but it was always a talent of mine." Al still helped, using alchemy to fix it whenever his brother could not fix what he was working on, or something needed to be done and his brother didn't have the time to look into fixing anymore.

Al sighed seeing his brother stir. Sitting on the bench next to his brother's desk Al thought Al had helped so many alchemists. Nevertheless, as it seemed, alchemist were becoming weaker, it's as if the laws of balance, of equivalent exchange were not in full force anymore. Some other new era was coming, One that would change the world forever. "Is that why his brother kept a room full f various chemicals?" he thought. Maybe so, but even he could not tell.

Al's brother opened one eye to look at Al. "what are you doing here?" he said soft spoken. Al jumped, "umm..ehhh…morning?" he replied startled by the sudden break through his thoughts. Kind eyes looked up at him, as his older brother did not bother to lift his head. He looked weak, almost as if he had never slept.

His brother smiled. Than slowly lifted himself up putting his hands on his worktable to steady himself. He was a young man full of hardships and his past, he had nightmares about it readily, he could no longer remember his child hood, and yet he was always that same kind person to Al. It was strange to see a person who was always stronger than Al to become so drastically weak. It didn't seem right.

It was a wonder why the military let him off easy. He would have ended up just like all the alchemists, him and his brother, if he had not become so weak. The military left him to be dealt with the counselor of Germany, and the law of Germany had hid him from smugglers or anyone searching for new products to sell.

This was a horrible time in history. A time where alchemists were viewed as positions in Europe. It nerved Al's older brother to think about, and left many questions on how the time came to be. It was so frustrating.

Getting up, Al's brother walked steadily towards a mirror. A blanket dropped from around his shoulders as he turned to look at it. Al was perplexed by his brother's strange behavior lately. It seemed he was calming down quite a bit and more and more going back to his old self. He still looked sickly though.

"And how is our guest?" his brother asked suddenly.

Al hesitated. "I haven't checked yet." He said. Al stood up. "Should i?"

"Nah, I'll go check. umm.. Do you mind cooking tonight?"

Al shook his head.

"Okay great, I'm going to talk with miss…what was her name?"

Al hesitated, "I never got her name."

"Oh?"

"Yea"

"Well I'm going to take a visit to her now, and well see who she is?"

And with that the older of the two brothers began walking up stairs.

………………………………………………………………………….

As Al's older brother walked upstairs, he wondered why he had become increasingly more exhausted; it was as if someone was draining his life from him. Someone or something other than the philosopher stone that is. The door creaked as he opened it. Walking in he saw the young girl slouched in a chair, he said hello quietly, but found ou that she was once again asleep. "I guess I might as well wait," he said to himself. He sat on the cot that he had given her to use while she was staying here. His brother always brought home alchemist he saved from being sold, and therefore he was always ready to give one shelter till they got better, and found it safe to leave. Upsetting as it was, alchemist had become the main specimens for experiments. Now because of that there are fewer in Europe. People are now kidnapping young children or young men and women who can do alchemy now to sell.

"What I this world coming to?" he said as he looked out the window. The sun was setting and it was getting dark, he could hear his brothers footsteps coming up the stairs. "Probably to yell at me for eating all the cake." He said to himself chuckling. The knock on the door came softly. Al's brother walked over to open the door, but paused as the young woman in the chair was awoken and turned around fast to stare at him.

"don't open the door" she said quietly in a whisper.

"Why?" Al's brother asked confused.

There came a crash from something downstairs as the door was suddenly flung open and a man with a military uniform and black hair stood at the door. Al's brother stood rooted to the spot.

"Long time no see, Fullmetal, Edward Elric"

-Audre Dragon

Time: same day 7:06pm

I never knew that I could cause so much trouble. If I had never chosen that jewel of mine, if I never moved on, than this I could have been prevented. That jewel. What is that jewel you say? It is the source of the power in general. A jewel in America, is known as the transmutation circle and the color of alchemy you use. It shapes its aura and is the color most appealing to that alchemist's eye. Some colors can be the same as others, but the cold colors of blue, green, and black are the rarest. When the alchemist sees his or her jewel, they are destined to follow that path. Most alchemists give up because each jewel has a level of difficulty you must follow. I almost did. The jewel is really nothing to do with alchemy in the first place. It is about commitment. It really just gets the alchemist started and going on the right path. That is how we do things in America anyway. It is the last test that you do before you can go to a real school of alchemy in America.

I stare at the man with black hair that stood at the door. So than the other young man before him was named Edward Elric I thought. The name rang a bell. Than I realized. He was the last dog of the military, the last state alchemist. I panicked as I analyzed the situation. Where these people, this black haired man at the door, who was obviously from the military coming for me? I did not want to become someone's slave; I did not want to be experimented on. But than I realized, no he's not just coming for me, he's coming for Al and Edward too.

Edward backed up slowly as the man with black hair walked towards him. It seemed that who ever was at the door was not the person anyone would want to know, judging by how much Edward was trembling. I moved from the chair I sat in and walked towards a corner of the room. He did not see me. Why not? I looked at Edward again, and he did not seem to be able to see me either. Was something happening that I was unaware of? That was exactly what was happening. For some reason my alchemy kicked in without the use of a transmutation circle. I seems to have put a clocking shield around me. By the time I noticed, it was to late to try to cover Edward with it and escape. He was back shouldered by the man with black hair, in the neck. It would have made anyone faint on contact, but the only thing it did to Edward was move him foreword. The man tried again, this time harder. Than Edward lay panting on the floor, slowly drifting into the dreaded unconsciousness that filled his mind.

The man with black hair picked all up by the shoulder, and slung him over his shoulder. That's when I noticed that Al's brother Edward had a fake arm, some sort of old auto mail. I had to go after them; I ran out of the room and followed the man with black hair as he went down the stairs. Al was on some other operates shoulder, this man was dark and tall with a sort of reddish brown hair. Where are all these people coming from I wondered? I followed them to the front door of the shop and lay hidden incase my cloaking shield wore off. I had to go after them, but to where? As the men walked outside, I could see that it was obvious on where I had to go. The military's main headquarters, no where else. And not the German military, no the British and English empire military. I noticed the trunk open to the car they through Al and Edward in. I ran up to the car before anyone could notice and jumped in the trunk. The trunk was a large and long shaft. Probably for storing guns. Something above me moved, and I realized that that was the passenger seats and the back seats where Al and Edward lay. At east they knew I wasn't here I thought, maybe I could save Al and Edward and pay them back for saving me. It was all to much to think about, but as it seemed I had plenty of time, as the car sped off.

I finally heard voices from Edward and Alphonse in the car. I thought they were never going to wake. I was worried. They seemed to be talking in what seemed like French. These men must know many languages, I wondered. Maybe you had to back then. Back then? That was just recently, the turn of the century, the early 1900's were interesting in that way.

The yammering suddenly stopped as I heard the sound of skin being crushed by a fist. No more French was heard as I listened closely. Instead, I heard German being spoken. Amazingly, I could understand it. If what Al said was true, which was that they were taking them to the U.S. embassy, than Al must know I am in here! I spoke quietly, ever so quietly that I could just hear the flaws in my whispers sounds. I asked him, "What do I do?" And amazingly I received an answer "Thank you for following us."

One of the men grunted.

"What are you sayin Danke for? Cause where taken ye away o what?"

Al did not respond to him, but responded to me, making it seem like he was talking to the man.

"Wait until the car stops, were amazingly almost there. When the car does stop, wait for us and than get out on your own when it is clear."

I nodded to that and he seemed to be glad to get his point out as the man in the car went ape-shit at Al's use of a different language he could not understand. The man who was driving, the man with black hair, said nothing.

The car stopped and I felt the weight of the car decrease as it rose on its tires. The men grabbed the two brothers, each of them with one, and slammed the door to the car. The man with black hair took Edward. And the other man took Al. I got out of the car just in time before anyone saw me, and followed the one that carried Al. Al was the only conscious one, and I had to know what was going on. Maybe he could tell me about it. Dodging security cameras and guards I finally was able to get into the air conditioning vents. Not knowing where anything is in the building, I sighed. This would be a long journey indeed.

……………

Edward Elric woke up in a cell. He cringed at the stench and at the horrible pain in the side of his head. Is this a dream he thought? It sure looked like it, in fact he had many dreams like this, all horrible nightmares of past memories he had lost. The door screeched on its hinges as a figure came in and stare at him. Edward eyes widened, but not in surprise as they normally do, no, they widened in fear. Fear of the man with black hair that stood before him, the man had an eye patch, but it was not his true form, and you could tell as he rippled and became a slightly version of nor women or man. It was homunculi. But not just anyone, this one was of the seven sins. His name? Envy. The voice was sickening and vile.

"You may have _killed _many of my brothers and sister's, but I will have you make that all up, _little Edward Elric_"

-Audre Dragon

Yea…… 0.o……

Welllssss… that was a preetty long chapter…please R&R…PLEASE! I'm lonely!...weee……


	4. Escape

Al and I crept through the halls. Avoiding security cameras and censors was the easy thing. It was avoiding all the guards and people walking around aimlessly were harder to avoid. It all seemed like a game to me. Evidently, Al did not think that way. He seemed quite irritable, and he was defiantly pissed off. It showed on his face. As we neared the old cells, I heard voices, and froze. Al on the other hand did not. Did he not hear the voices? As he walked foreword, I could hear the voices coming closer, and could almost make what they were saying. Some of what they said I did not understand even if they were speaking in English. Than I heard the words that Al and I both dreaded, "I'm going to kill you in all this Edward Elric. For what you did to my brothers and sisters, and everything else, you did to spoil our plans. But for now, I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer."

Al froze this time. He must have heard the voices. And as it was, there was an open door at the end of the grimy hallway we had just turned into. I froze. The voice chilled me and I did not want to move. My decision was quickly answered as Al pulled me along. We peaked around the doorway, and I recoiled flinching as some sort of metal was heard contacting with skull. Luckily it did not crunch otherwise Edward would have been dead. On the other hand… I looked at the person inside the room with Ed. He was tall and slender. Of course, you could not tell if he was a man at all on first glance, but he was not. He was homunculi, male homunculi. I thought the exterminated those ages ago! I heard my self-say. The homunculi stopped what he was doing and looked around, shrugging, he went back to Edward and hit him with the long metal pipe that he had hit Edward with once already, this time he cracked something, thankfully not his skull or any of his real body, but it was still part of him as his mechanical arm went limp. I stiffened a cry as the homunculi lifted the lead pipe again. The pipe was covered in blood. Suddenly out of nowhere, Al ran and rammed the homunculi into the wall. Getting up, I took the chance to unlock all the locks that held Edward to the stonewall. It was a simple task, until I say Alphonse dodge a few attacks from the lead pipe. The homunculi ad obviously recovered from the attack. Than it spotted me. I had nowhere to run, and Edward was not moving. I called out to Al. but to no avail. If I dodged the pipe's attack, it would hit Edward, and surely kill him with the condition he was in, but if I did not move, it would hit me. I had no choice. Quickly drawing a transmutation circle on the ground, the homunculi laughed. "What are you going to do with that? Your still a little weakling compared to all other Alchemists I have killed. Even scar." Alphonse froze at that name. I had no idea what it meant and had no time to think as I pressed my hands to the ground. An unexpected red and green light came from the ground and began moving foreword. The red light stayed where we were casting a shield, and the green light went foreword with out stopping hitting the homunculi squarely with all its might. I was too surprised to move as I stared at my hands. Where had the red light come from? All my alchemy as been green. Nonetheless. Al lifted my up over his shoulder as I began to get dizzy. Seeing how we were already running away, I regained strength quickly, and kicked down from Al's shoulder. He seemed to have no complaints. Edward was already on his other shoulder. I was surprised that the younger of the two could carry so much weight. I did not bother asking as we ran out into the courtyard of the place we were taken. Simply taking a civilian car would be suitable, but no, Al wanted to take the military's car as he put his foot to the petal hard, and we sped off.

Edward stirred in the back for a while and I continued to wonder about the red light, staring at my hands. The car was silent as they drove. Until Al spoke.

"You stole some of my brother's alchemy powers." He said curtly.

"No I d- didn-"

Al hushed me. "You were not aware of it, I saw, but when you stood over him taking the locks away, you made contact with him somehow, maybe your foot hit his leg and made a connection, maybe not, but still. Maybe that is why his alchemical skills are leaving and he is becoming a better. Before he was only able to mumble, gurgle and grunt." And with that, Al laughed as we rode off. I gave a slight laugh, but still wondered.

Than Al's wonder of mumble, gurgle, and grunt became reality, as Ed began to wake up. Al laughed and I could not help but laugh as well.

"Where are we going?" Edward said amazingly clear. I turned around to look at him. It seemed that his wounds had healed already, a seconds thought, and I was going to ask how, but Al put his hand on my shoulder, and I did not say anything.

"Where going back north brother, they expect us to leave the country, but after we report to the counsel in Germany about the disruption, they'll kick the military out with out a doubt."

Edward nodded at that rubbing the back of his head.

"Did something happen to me?"

Al looked off into the distance while still keeping his eyes on the road.

"We'll talk about that later." He said. And with that, Edward sighed and made himself comfortable in the back of the car to sleep off his worries once again.


	5. Time's of Hardship

Here is my next chappy of EmeraldAlchemist

It has been a while since I posted… -shrugs- … anyway it's kinda short, but here you go, and it'll start to get in the humor area…soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: 12:34am

It was silent in the car as Alphonse drove it through the countryside of Germany. The window was rolled down slightly letting the cool breeze enter. Edward stirred in his sleep next to me. I tried to sleep. It was hard. The lights from the passing street lights were enough to keep me awake. I never did sleep well in any hint of light. Alphonse was silent. He seemed angry for some reason. I did not know.

Edward woke next to me.

"wh- what time is it?" he said tiredly cracking and eye open.

"Past midnight." Alphonse replied coldly.

His tone of voice scared me. I stayed quite. Edward lifted his head up off the side of the seat and sat up strait.

"What's eating you?" he asked mildly impressed by the cold tone Al talked in.

"Nothing"

The car was silent for a while. Than I spoke.

"no doubt about it there's something wrong. Are you okay?"

The car skidded to a stop abruptly. Al did not move, but he seemed to shiver. Of course, he did not shiver because he was cold or scared. He shivered in rage. Seeing how I had caused his rage I recoiled and sort of half-hid in a dark corner of the car. Edward put his hand on his brother's shoulder to try to comfort him, but Al pulled away elbowing Edward in the side, causing him to fall back on his seat gasping for air.

"I just don't like seeing people killed. And you killed someone today Emerald Alchemist."

There it was again. That same name I heard many times, why did they call me by that name? Moreover, why did he say I killed someone? Than it dawned on me when I remembered landing on the man with black hair and breaking his neck. I opened my mouth to speak, than shut it again. I had not intentionally killed the man. It just sort of happened.

"You didn't even give it a moments thought when you killed him!" Alphonse said his voice rising.

"I didn't mean to! Do you think I did it intentionally?" I said.

"Yes!"

I did not reply. Alpohnse's rage scared me and there was no use fighting him. The car was stopped in the middle of nowhere, and I sized my chance to run. Getting out of the car, I could see the shock on Edward's face, and the cold stare of Alphonse, looking at me. I could not help it. I was never social, people always treated me poorly, and the two people who I thought, never would be so mean as the others before, also treated me poorly. I was scared. I was in a foreign country and these two men took me in. no longer do they offer there kindness, so I did what I have been doing since I entered this country. I ran.

…………….

"Alphonse! What are you doing!"

"Leaving her here, I don't like those who kill."

"Than I don't belong in here either."

"Fine leave! What do I care?"

With that, Edward got out of the car and walked out into the small grove of trees where the Emerald Alchemist ran off. Alphonse sped away without even bothering to shut the open car doors, leaving Edward in the cold. He smiled.

"He'll be back soon." He said to himself chuckling. Alphonse always got that way when someone was killed. He did not like seeing death. He was very sensitive to it.

Edward walked into the trees. The wildlife around him was silent. Until he heard running water of a small stream. He went to go investigate. The water was clear, and the stream looked like a very small river. He went up to it and put his hands in the ice-cold waters. The water was hard on his hands. Hearing a rustle in the bushes, he got up drying his hands on his pants and went over to the bushes. He spotted Audre sitting alone inside an old redwood tree. "I didn't know those could grow around here," he thought to himself. Climbing over one of the rocks covered in moss he went over to meet her.

"Audre?"

she turned startled to see him.

"I thought you left?"

Edward shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about Al he'll cool down soon. He'll be out there looking for us by morning."

"Why are you out here?"

"Because it isn't fair for him to judge you just because you caused someone death. I've smoldered a life before too." Edward scratched his head looking up at the crescent moon. " he's just sensitive to hose sorts of things." And with that he sat down next to Audre to await the morning.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Please R&R….- I would really like it if you people do.. it's nice having reviews wether there flames or not. Lol anyway...Like I said before, and I'll say it again, please.. please! R&R.


	6. Of eyes and eves

Here are two more entry's making another chapter of my story. Please R&R. it is nice to get feedback. If you have ever had an xanga or myspace or something like that, you should know it gives you a warm and fuzzy feeling when someone reviews. This is going to be tha last chapter for a while because I have finals,…soooo….. yea..plz R&R

………………………………………………………………………………………………

3am. Top of the hour

Alphonse drove on in rage. First the one girl he began to sort of like, than his brother. Closing his eyes to breath, he thought. His thoughts were short lived though as the car began to swerve. Taking control again he slowed the car to a stop. He had been speeding away from where he had left his brother and Audre' for over a few hours. Hating himself for it, but admitting it, he sighed, "your right." He said to himself, and accelerated the engine turning around the car, back to find his brother and Audre'. Sure, they may have extinguished a life, but the world worked in mysterious ways, and he felt that he had probably done more to cause people death than Audre. After all, she said she did not mean to, and he hoped that her words were true.

…………………………………………

Early morning: about 6:30 am

I woke up sore from leaning against a dry root inside the hallow red wood tree.

Edward was nowhere to be seen. It confused her. Maybe it was a dream I thought. Than she heard talking. The voices were faint, but in the early morning, they echoed loudly.

"You know I know you." The soft-spoken voice of Edward sounded.

"Yea, I know… it's just…" the voice silenced himself. Than I finally figured out that, the voice was Alphonse's. "I'm sorry you know. I know I over reacted. But…"

"Don't worry about it Al, you know I can never stay mad at you, and I forgive you…. It is Audre that you should be apologizing to."

Silence followed; than I heard them, approach as there feet ground pine needles into the soft damp earth.

Edward arrived in view first as I hid in my hiding spot. He pointed to the right of me, at the redwood tree. And than smiled at me. He knew where I was. It both amazed me and scared me at the same time. Sometimes I wondered about him.

Alphonse walked towards the red wood tree and crouched down in front of the opening. He looked over his shoulder at Edward, than looked inside the hallow entrance of the tree. I emerged silently out of the bushes and awkwardly leaned on one of the moss-covered boulders in the area. Edward smiled at me and walked away. It seemed that he had intentionally wanted his exit to be nosy as massive amounts of palm needles brushed out from under his feet.

Alphonse turned around in response and looked over his shoulder, where his brother was, only seeing his back as he walked away, than he saw me. He seemed to loose balance at first, but than steadied himself and stood up strait. Staring at me. His eyes were full of pain, confusion, and hope. It was an odd mixture of feelings to see in ones eyes.

Stumbling forward slightly he began to walk towards me. Instinct told me to run, but I destroyed that instinct for that second. This time I would not need to run as he embraced me.

"I'm sorry," he said. He was slightly shaking. It startled me. Than I remembered that he was a couple years younger than Edward, and still a child like myself. I returned the embrace, trying to comfort him I said, "It's alright. You do not need to worry. I …. I-…. Understand."

He stayed in the embrace for a moment shaking slightly until I could hear his breathing calm down. Than he pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. That is when I first noticed his. His eyes where a tree bark brown. Almost the same color as the redwood trees bark, with that slight tint of red as well. I smiled at him feeling my self-blush slightly. Than he smiled in return.

Just that moment Edward walked back smiling contently with his catch of fish and soaking wet. He was holding a branch that he used as string as four fish were strung on it.

"Had a hard time catching these buggers." He said shaking the extra water dripping form his hair. I giggled slightly.

"Careful around water brother, I might just end up stringing you to a sad excuse of string." He said falling over laughing.

Ed did not take that very humorously.

"At least I'm not shorter than you now!" he said tackling his brother. I could not help but laugh as the two boys rolled around on the floor throwing useless insults at each other.

Boy's are such odd creatures, thought to myself picking up the fish. Seeing how they were still going at it to each other, I walked over by the river to make a fire and cook the meal for breakfast. Today would be an interesting day I thought, as the laugher of the two boys echoed through the trees of the small grove like forest.

Time: 1:56pm –bright and sunny-

We drove back in silence. But a less harsh silence than before. No bad vibes came from anyone, and Edward was laughing with his brother about there past. It is funny to me that a person can bring up such good stories in one day. I laughed along at times as well. It seems awkward to me, but the reality of it is that I am not and never was apart of there lives until now.

"how are you doing back there?" Edward said putting his shoulder on the back of the front seat to turn around and look at me.

"Fine" I managed to say as we went over a rut in the road causing me to hit the roof with the top of my head. He laughed and I could not help but to as well.

Al turned the car suddenly and stopped it in front of a building. I wondered if he had gotten angry again, but no. He just turned around smiling kindly, and said that were here.

The building we stood in front of was a very tall building. It was painted brown on its trim and a lighter shade on its walls outside. The color nerved me as we went inside. Before I walked into the doorway to follow the two brothers I spotted a plant outside. It was a sort of venues flytrap like plant, and I spotted many others like it around as well. They were all arraigned neatly against the building, and some of them looked so strange that I could not help but wonder. Al called me, but I still could not take my eyes off the plants. I could hear being called and I could hear everything around me, but my eyes wouldn't leave the plants, until a woman with a brown dress stood before me and spoke harshly with a funny accent.

"vat ist it you vant?" she said eyeing me.

I hesitated. I did not know what to say to the woman as she looked coldly at me. Than Al grabbed my shoulders and said,

"She's with us Melanie."

It surprised me, because as soon as Al, said that her entire mood seemed to change and she smiled warmly towards me apologizing.

Al steered me through the door and I cooperated nearly stepping on Edward who had been knocked on the floor out of good will, as another woman with black stringy hair began yelling at him. Al cringed as well from the noise, and I had to put my hands to my ears to stop it. But I could see no harm being done. It seemed that the woman in the brown dress owned a shop for plants used in alchemy, and other chemical sciences, or so it seemed, and that the woman scolding Al and Edward, who were bowed down at her feet, was there long time alchemy teacher named Izumi. It fascinated me how she could make young men obey her.

A large hand lay on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but shudder. Turning around I say huge eyes starring at me, or so they seemed it. I seemed to make a small "epp" as I shifted away from the man. Izumi started laughing.

"You know, your not the first person who's had that done to them, … that's my husband."

I nodded trying to understand. Than Al and Ed finally stood up and explained the situation to there teacher.

"Edward?.. are you feeling alright?" the teacher suddenly said. Edward looked taken aback. But than I noticed why she asked. The dark circles under his eyes were one to talk, but it was his skin tone that surprised me, he had gone completely pale. He nodded silently, than looked to me. "Yes,…may I introduce the Emerald Alchemist."

Now I was beginning to get frustrated. I had no idea what they were talking about it and it was nerving even more. I could help but ask, "You've bee saying that about me, but what do you mean? An Emerald Alchemist? Is it cause my alchemical color is green? What?"

I started to twitch slightly. I could not tell why, maybe from rage? Or the lack of comfort. The two boys seemed to stare at me till Alphonse bowed his head. " I suppose we should explain." He said.

I threw up my hands over my head in frustration and walked into the other room. Izumi did not seem to mind.

"You know, sometimes you boys are pinheads when it comes to women." She said smiling. She followed me into the room and beckoned me to sit. Edward followed bewildered for some reason, and Alphonse followed him scratching the back of his head.

Izumi started, "the Emerald Alchemist is mostly just a myth, well to me it is. See Edward was carried with a burden after he revived Al from suite of armor." Alphonse cringed but she continued. "see, well it's confusing even to me the way the two explained it, but since Edward has become the carrier of the Philosopher stone, he has grown weak as it feeds off his life force. It wasn't originally like that. Alphonse was the Philosopher stone, and Edward brought Alphonse back to being human, through that equivalent exchange, Edward became the stone, and Alphonse the stronger side with less burdens than before, except for pained memories." I nodded barely understanding, but somehow grasping what she just said.

"Anyway," she continued. "a person was said to have been born to negate the power of the Philosopher stone. You are that person."

I shook my head.

"Wait I'm not through" she said before I could speak. I shut my mouth to listen. "Ed believed it to be an object. The emerald Alchemist I mean. Therefore, went searching for it, than when he found out it was a person, he began to look than to. Alphonse always helped him. Unfortunately, they could not venture far because of Edward's condition. You're the only one who can negative the powers of the philosopher stone, red hits green, when good overcomes bad. Hot and cold. Of course, you can also absorb its powers that could be a problem. But you are the one that is fated to destroy the Philosophers stone."

I could not help it. I stared shocked and confused all the same. Than fell over, because I did not sit. "what did she mean?" I still needed to know more, but as Edward caught me, with a grunt, he sighed saying, "You should rest it's too much to take in at a time." Than I fell unconscious.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

not the best ending to the chapter, but whatever. Plz R&R.


	7. Secrets have a dawn

Edward walked into a room. A room he had not been to in years. He looked around it. Books were everywhere and it was very dark. Much like his one house. His room was covered in dust and hadn't been clean for months. Papers scattered everywhere, and the window blocked out by piles and piles of books. Stepping in, the floor creaked and one of the books fell knocking dust everywhere. He coughed loudly and staggered over to a nearby bed in the corner. Looking around he could already see the sun approaching evening, and so he decided to take Izumi's word, and scrambled on his knees towards his bed. He fell foreword onto the unmade blankets and was asleep before he hit the unmade bed as his mind drifted off into what seemed a dream.

………….

Dawn

…………

The sky was gray as the sun began to rise. Izumi looked up to see the clouds blocking the sun.

"It's going to be another overcast day." She said. Her husband nodded in response. Turning around she heard creaking of the floorboards. "It seems one of our guests is awake." And with that she got up from the kitchen table to go sit on the couch at the edge of the stairs to await her guest.

……………………………..

I woke up early in the morning. At least it seemed to be. My back was hurting for some reason, and I was extremely exhausted. Pushing my self up, I sat in a bed I did not recognize. I began to panic, but than the soft breaths of Alphonse relaxed me as I saw him in a chair next to the bed I was in, slumped over. If he was here, I at least had nothing to worry about in being hurt. I lifted the blanket that was laid over me and threw it to the side as my feet hit the ground. Alphonse looked so peaceful when he slept; it almost made me feel that he was younger than I was. I guess people show there true innocence when they sleep, I thought. Sighing I lifted my self from the bed cringing at the slight buzz of pain in my back. Walking towards the door I panicked as one of the floorboards creaked, trying not to wake Al; I opened the door quietly and slipped out. The hall was just as quite as the rest of the house as I turned to walk down the stairs. As I did a voice greeted me.

"Hello, your up early, I expected Al down here if anything."

I looked foreword squinting my eyes from the dark glare and saw Izumi seated on the side arm of the couch.

"You look like you need fresh air, how about you go and collect eggs from my hens outside."

I nodded confused. "You can have chickens in this busy area?"

She nodded in return.

"There's no law in keeping chickens in a city area around here." I made my way to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her. I was still short for my age and hated to admit it, because I had not grown in 3 years.

"Sure" I said still unsure of myself, than she gave me a basket and beckoned me to follow her. Obviously, she had a backyard that I had not taken notice. The backyard was full of weeds except for a small patch of garden enclosed in a gate and a small chicken coup against the house. I walked over to the plants and stared at them. They were all very strange it made me wonder.

"over here." Izumi called, and I forced my eyes to tear away from the strange plants a moment and walk over to her. She showed me the nest boxes and warned me of there rooster, than she went inside leaving me alone to collect the eggs. There were only 4 chickens in the house. The rooster was nowhere to be seen, of course she said he hides like that so be cautious. I picked three eggs from the nest boxes, finding one to be empty. And put them in the basket. Maybe that chicken would lay later, I thought. And with that I walked back into the house, no sign of the rooster.

……………………………………….

Alphonse woke up silently. He had heard creaking of the floorboards in front of him earlier, but remained to tired to lift his head or open his eyes to see. Now that he was less tired, he lifted his head and looked around the room. The room was empty except for a plate of eggs that lay placed on the table beside him. He stood up and stared at the food for a moment, than decided to eat before he climbed down stairs. The food was good and he did not want to miss another meal.

…………………………………………

Edward lay cringing in bed as I walked in with a plate of food for him. The room he was in was very dusty and dark, and the condition it left him in was not to good either. He was panting and cringing in his sleep. His face pale, and beads of sweat rolling off his forehead. The window of the room was hopeless to open, because there were blinds literally plastered to it, some of them were off skew and some crunched as books and papers piled up against them. I set the plate of food down next to his bed side table and left the door cracked open so that the breeze from the open window in the hallway would at least give him some fresh air. Than I headed down stairs and nearly fell over as I ran into Alphonse.

Alphonse chuckled as I squeaked from being surprised, than I steadied myself, and I followed him downstairs. Izumi sat at the kitchen table once more, as Melinda walked into the front door. I greeted her friendly, but she just grumbled something in German and went back to work. Izumi laughed at this, as I sat uncomfortably at the kitchen table. We did not talk about much, but the howling laughter of us talking over breakfast and a few beers was enough to leave the neighbors complaining for a week. I was surprised that we had not wakened Edward. That is when the question came up.

"Will Ed be alright?" I asked concerned.

Everyone got quite for a moment and I hated the fact that I opened my mouth to bring up such a sore subject, but I needed to know. Izumi looked away than back at me than she rather smiled, "I'm sure with time that he will be fine."

Alphonse laughed aloud which I found somewhat alarming at the moment, that it even made me jump, Izumi laughed at my surprise.

"Ha ha he's been through worse believe me! If he cannot pull this off than seriously, what has my brother come to? But don't worry, he'll pull through I know it."

I sort of half laughed, as I hid my concerned face and left the subject at that. Still I wondered how he was doing.


	8. What can be seen and not seen

Heh..been a while since I updated. Sorry . .. I've been going rp (role playing) mad lately.. I promise to keep more of an update on this.. so yea.. please R&R…and I might just get chapters uo quicker. Oh and special thanks to Ellen Tree… I hope I spelled that correctly..hmmm well yea..R&R kk?

Mid. day: Time currently unknown

Edward sat on a dock. His legs hanging down over the water. A small boy with brown hair and brown eyes sat next to him laughing. He was trying to tie a hook onto a piece of fishing line. Edward could see himself looking at the boy, than turning away to hook a wriggling worm onto his own hook that he held between his fingers.

The boy smiled at him and said something. He could not hear it though. It was muted. He smiled and laughed in return for some odd reason. However, he did not know why. Suddenly he turned his gaze away than back to the boy. The boy looked at him, but not with the cheerful expression as before. His eyes were sullen and he looked at him horrified. Edward questioned it, when a slight numbed pain he felt through his chest. He looked down and dropped to his knees dropping the reel and looking for some way to stop the massive stream. An enormous amount of blood gushed from his chest. It flowed freely as it began to make a slight pool. He looked back at the boy who still had the same horrified and fearful expression. But he was fading away, becoming more distant as darkness began to surround him and consume the boy. He looked back at himself, and still more blood flowed. He began to panic. It was a happy distant memory/ dream turned into a nightmare of his past. The next thing he knew he was starring up on the floor of what seemed to be a great theater, feeling his soul's fire smolder and wisp away. He was reliving his past, and it was agony to him, unbelievable agony.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I smiled as Alphonse helped me with the dishes. I had offered to do them for Izumi, to pay her back. She accepted. I had no money on me and it was the least I could do. Melinda didn't seem to approve though. Of course, I could not blame her. It probably felt like I was taking away her job and only chance to be paid. Finishing up quickly, I sat down at the kitchen table with them once again to join in the laughter. After a quick lunch, I bounded upstairs to wake Edward, which is when Alphonse grabbed my shoulder, which sent me jerking backwards. He looked at me sternly and shook his head. I was unsure of what he meant and continued foreword until he jerked me again, this time harder. I looked into his eyes. They weren't kind at that moment, they were very cold. It alarmed me and I obeyed just because of the surprised alarm. He walked ahead of me and walked into Edward's room closing the door behind him. I starred off for a moment, than shook my head and headed towards the room that I was currently staying in. or so it seemed for now.

I walked in to see the untidy mess. It annoyed me as I cleaned up the scraps of food and made the bed. I wondered what Al had meant early, but he said without saying which didn't really make sense to my knowledge. I just sighed as I sat down in the chair next to the bed and thought. I needed a good thinking. Especially after what was reveled about me that, I had not even known. Yes,.. A good thinking was what I needed.

Alphonse walked into Edwards's room and closed the door tightly locking it behind him. He stared at the pitiful version of his brother in bed. He was so innocent and weak when asleep, but when awake he was always running around laughing or even just acting mature for once. He laughed at the thought. His brother always was in poor health, but for André to see him like this? He shook his head. It just did not seem right. Picking a wet cloth from out of a small bowl of warm water he brought up, he placed it over Edwards's forehead and wiped the beads of sweat off. It was hard for his brother, and somehow he knew it. He remembered how it was to be as his brother is now. Weak, ill always, in poor health, always unable to eat, and having such a trashed content inside of you. It seemed almost too much for even him to bear, and he fought through it. He was just worried that his brother might not be able to fight through it as he once did.

Standing up alarmed as his brother coughed loudly he saw that he was waking, but not on his own, something was pushing him awake. He watched as his brother lifted his body up and his eyes wide as he began to cough. Something was destroying him from the inside and very slowly. It was predictable and always seen. He coughed once more and sent a red liquid flying all over the ground and the bed sheets. It was not blood though. It was a more porous solution. Alphonse ran to his brother and patted his back softly to try to help him, but it did not help much as his brother gasped heavily for breath. Wheezing he finally stopped coughing as he closed his eyes. Taking a moment's pause to get his breath back, he than opened his eyes and looked up at Alphonse.

"Al..?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone about this alright?"

"I won't as always big brother."

Edward just sat back for a moment after a brief smile and starred up at the ceiling trying to regain composure so he could go down and join the others. Alphonse stayed by his side seating himself once more in the chair he sat in. He felt useless, but decided that the best aid he could give was his comfort to his older brother. Therefore, he did so.

Thank you for R&Ring…if you have not well than I sugest you do..hmm?..well atleast I hope you do….-sighs-…heh..welll see ya'lls!


	9. Author's Notice

Emerald Alchemist Author's note:

Hello Readers,

I am pleased to introduce you to the new dawn of chapters to this story. The current chapters that are now up, will be edited and improved aswell. If you have any requests in what you would like to see in coming chapters, I'll let you all decide. Just let me know what you would like through commenting on my site, if you have an xanga, at  or you can review here. I look foreword to your reply's, reviews, and for reading thus so far. I would also like to raise the rating at the moment for reasons that future chapters may be slightly verbal or violent. Thank you and have a nice…well day or night…Bye

-Audre' Vampir of Drow


	10. Stars at night

HA! Been awhile since I've posted on this story. Sorry its so short this time, I had to re gather my thoughts and it took me a while to remember.. anyone who hasn't checked out my new stories and other stories do so please! Some people who like this really like my other stuff… yea anyways please R&R …

…………………………………………………………………………..

Stars

I walked down stairs after straitening the room below and was surprised to find Edward sitting on the couch. Looking around I was Izumi talking to him and kept my distance. It seemed they where trying to talk in secret as I figured I should leave, but I could not help but listen as temptation took hold.

"You're getting worse."

I heard Izumi's voice ring out. There was no response from Edward, only a slight nod. I was curious as to what was going on, I did not understand, but than I had a feeling as a possible answer ran across my thoughts. Edward looked up towards the place I was hiding. "Could he sense me?" I thought. It might be possible but I still was not sure. I stayed silent for a moment and was about to turn to walk back upstairs when a hand lay on my shoulder. It was Al's. I looked up alarmed but he only smiled down at me a carefree expression on his face. It seemed like forever till he spoke "Good day." He simply said. I expected more, but did not push it. I did not want to. I was about to head down stairs when he held tightly onto my arm pulling me along and down the stairs. I looked around to where I had previously seen Edward and Izumi talking. They where gone. I frowned but than smiled upon seeing Alphonse's own smile and followed along even if it still bothered me about what they had said.

I soon found myself outside in the back of the house. Al let go of me and walked foreword and leaned on the fence. He turned smiling and looked at me.

I couldn't help but blush. It was a while since I had just met the two, Edward and Alphonse. Already it seemed that there was something bothering Alphonse as his smile faded and he glanced running his fingers on the fence's wood. He stuck himself suddenly with a splinter from the post as I watched him wince. I walked over to him and took a cloth from my pocket grabbing his hand and wedging the splinter from his finger. I could feel his eyes on me, as I did not bother looking up until the splinter was out and smiled.

I saw his face looked surprised and smiled, I could see him blush and it confused me. Shrugging I walked from his reach and over by the chicken coop looking through the screen at them seeing if they where all right for the night. The sun was down completely and stars where beginning to come out of the clear sky. It was getting cold. I shivered slightly.

Alphonse must have noticed this because when I shivered I could feel his jacket suddenly come around my shoulders I grabbed it feeling its warmth and closed my eyes to the sudden change than nodded and muttered a thank you. I was about to head back into the house when it stunned me for a moment. Aphonse closed his arms around me embracing me in a hug. I looked at him feeling myself go red.

"Al?..."

He didn't say anything and nor did I as the moment went on. Than he pulled away and muttered a sorry and walked back inside. I stood there stunned his coat still around my arms as I tried to adjust what had just happened than shook my head and headed inside after a while when I made sure he wasn't going to be in my path when I walked in. I glanced one more time at the star stricken sky before taking a step inside and closing the door behind me.

……………………………………………………………………

I hope to update this again sooner, you know?.. its been a while since I have. Please, I'd like to get comments if that's alright, please? ..please?... –begs w/ chibi eyes and kitten ears-..mew?


	11. Off agian : Next Day

((sorry about any mistakes I may have made, spelling, grammar, ect. I wanted to get this chapter out before I went on vacation.))

Next day: time to leave:

It was the morning that Al, Ed, and I would leave. We sat on the kitchen table for a last breakfast at Izumi's house. I looked at my food which more or less consisted of potato looking pancakes and some egg with diced vegetables in it.

"This looks delicious!" I said commenting Melanie's cooking.

She said nothing for a while than smiled in reply. She walked over to Edward who had his feet resting on the table. "vould you please take jour feet off die table?" she asked as politely as her rising temper would let her.

Edward looked at her than shrugged and leaned back.

"Its my last day here for a while, at least let me be comf- " he jumped up suddenly as Melinda spilled the pot of coffee she was carrying around where he was.

"Du Kurz klein Brat!" Melinda screamed on the top of her lungs. " Ich will mache du esst er wordst! Du Aushdolf!"

((author/ sorry if my German has gotten a little rusty. This isn't exactly in the correct sentence structure, but it does a well enough job. The translation for that is: "You short little brat!" than is : I will make you eat your words." "you asshole!" ((or I will make you eat your words."))

Melinda ran after him swinging the coffee pot around as she chased him around the house. Izumi sat at the table laughing her head off. Izumi's husband was trying to get Melinda to stop her from trying to kill Edward, and i sat there dumfounded and not understanding a thing that they had said.

"Ummm is…." I began, but Al just smiled and explained the insult to me. I shrugged after he explained and laughed halfway as well.

Melinda was finally under control and Edward halfway across the room hiding behind a chair. I stopped laughing to look at them and laughed again, at how pitiful Edward looked there. Sighing I stretched and looked out the window. It was once again an overcast day.

Alphonse stood up from the table and gradually began putting the dishes away and letting Melaine wash them.

Edward finally came out from behind the chair. " I'm going to pack up a few things from my room, is that alright?" he asked and was replied to be a nod from Izumi. He made his way up the stairs and went into his room.

I could hear the door shut as he was up there and listened looking at the ceiling leading to the upstairs. Than I dragged my attention away from it as Al noticed I was looking and listening. I stayed quite than dragged a small bag of things that where given to me by Izumi and Melaline to the door and stood by it waiting. When everything settled down in the kitchen and all was clear Izumi and her husband where about to leave for shopping. They waited until we where to leave though as they at on the couch in silence. I stayed silent as well and looked around the room.

Al walked from the kitchen and headed towards the stair when he looked at me half way through. I let my gaze wonder to his and starred for a moment. He did in return than he pulled his eyes away and headed quickly upstairs. I watched him for a while than tore my own gaze away and looked down at the bag of goods that was given to me.

"You can sit if you like." Izumi's voice rang out snapping me from the silent trance. I smiled and politely declined. She shrugged and than folded her hands in her lap and sat back starring at the wall.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard from upstairs as if something had fallen and crashed. I looked towards the ceiling wondering what it was. The sound sounded again but this time something rolled down the stairs. It was what looked like a few books and a vase, but I was not sure judging how they where covered in some sort of chemical. Izumi stood up when she saw it and it looked as if she was panicking. "Shit!' she screamed as she ran up the stairs, but she was caught short as her husband shook his head and held her arm, keeping her from running elsewhere.

I looked at the stairs in worry than suddenly all the noises stopped and I waited in once again…. silence.

It was a long silence as I waited but than I heard steps coming from the stairs and watched waiting to see who was coming down. It was Edward first with a false smile on his face carrying a bag over his shoulder, than Alponse who carried something in his arms. He was pale for some reason but I did not think much of it.

We all said our farewells as Izumi waved us off before leaving herself to go shopping. We all stood in the car. It was an eerie silence. I wondered what had happened. I decided that I would wait for a reply. I glanced at the two boys before making myself comfortable. They seemed alright but both looked as if they where either thinking or did not wish to speak. I respected that and closed my eyes to fall asleep during the long drive from Dresden and off to Berlin.

((OYE! Once again it has been a while since I have posted a chapter up eh? Ah well. I got a little confused myself about my writing this time because I had not continued this in some time so if there is name mix ups with the house keeper Izumi has, than I must say I'm sorry. Also about this part

I do not really remember where they ended up. I had forgotten if they went to Dresden or Resenburg. I think it was Resenburg so please excuse that mistake. Heh.. Yea anyways I'm on summer vacation so there should be a lot more coming along. I have to say maybe eight or nine more chapters at the most before the story is completely finished.

Anyways! PLEASE REVIEW ! it helps me get chapters out faster and its always nice to read them even if they are only 1 or two words! So don't forget to R&R! ))


	12. Almost at destination

Destination Breech

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I own Audre' and her actions and the rightful name of EmeraldAlchemist. I'm serious, google it, most of the stuff associated with that name is mine… so yea…MWAHHAHAHA! JUST TRY AN SUE ME NOW! MWAHAHHAHAHA!

Sleep was all I really needed. When I awoke I was glad to see to familiar faces. We where almost at our destination, but for now we would rest. In America the automobile's where quicker and we would have gotten to our destination much faster. But not as much had improved here as other places and it took us much longer. The next day for sure we would reach our destination and finally be safe. For now we rested at an inn. Izumi had given us money and we used that o buy two rooms and three meals.

Everything happened so fast and without sound that I almost feared I had gone deaf for a moment. Than Alphonse spoke.

"Where almost there, but for now you take a room."

I nodded than a thought acquired in my head and before I could stop my self I blurted out the question.

"Wait... What's going on?"

Al looked at me a little confused than let his head drop as he stared at the ground.

"I mean…" I tried to continue but he waved his hand to stop me from speaking.

"N-nothing... Is wrong…Audre'…" he said after a long while. I of course did not believe him and shrugged smiling passively and walking away without a word. If they would not tell me, than that's fine, I thought. I was surprised to feel my arm tugged and turned around ready to attack who ever had grabbed me when I stopped myself, to see that Alphonse was the culprit.

He looked sorrowful and almost fearful.

"Wait a minute." he whispered and let go of me to see if his brother was awake or not. He than closed and locked the door of his and his sleeping brother's room and beckoned me to my own which was a few doors down and much safer to talk in from unwanted ears.

He sat down in a chair and I sat down in another chair at a small table watching him.

"What is it?" I asked my voice flat and almost demanding.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment than finally spoke.

"You see... My brother... Is sick..."

I nodded figuring that.

"Go on." I said flatly.

"Well you know about, you being the Emerald Alchemist and so on correct?"

I nodded.

"Well he is the opposite and when you meet with him or are even near him, he becomes weaker, but at a good cause. Right as we speak he is being cleansed of the wretched chemical that he had been transfused with."

I wasn't quite getting what he was talking about.

"And what is that?"

Alphonse took a cloth out of his pocket. Something was wrapped in it. He opened it up and my eyes widened as I saw the ruby colored pieces.

".. Is that what I think it is?" I asked not sure whether the product was liquid or solid.

"Only part of it." He responded.

I leaned back in the chair not sure what was so wretched about the chemical, the stone, the ancient Sage's stone that was spoken of. Alphonse looked up and smiled a bit. I wondered why he smiled for a moment.

"Thank you…" he said. The words caught me by surprise and I looked at him acquiredly.

"Thank you for what?"

"For coming into our lives, … my life."

I blinked and than smiled a bit unsure of what to say.

"Your welcome." I finally said after a long while. He nodded and stood up.

"Well I'll be going now I have a lot of driving to do tomorrow and I have to rest."

I nodded than once again a thought occurred in my mind.

"What will happen to me?" I almost whispered. My head lay low.

Alphonse froze from turning the door handle and closed his eyes to turn around and face me.

"I don't know..." he said hoarsely as if he was dreading the question as well. He walked over and put his arms around me. It caught me, once again by surprise. I sunk into the grasp and closed my eyes nearly exhausted as he held me, the last thing I remembered before all went dark was the silent humming of a song that I had heard him sing all to well.

((Woa.. I had major writing block for this story. But I see that this chapter went well and I'm happy for it. Oh well. I should update this more often. After all it IS my longest story. Anyways Jan e for now, oh and PLEASE REVIEW! –begs- ))


	13. Taken Away

**Taken Away**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. . … and I don't prefer to own the American version even if I did own it. I like originality damnit! Originality!

_Do you really think they are what you think?_

_Do you really trust them?_

The voice woke me suddenly as I tried to adjust my eyes. It was still dark at the time.

_Don't you wonder whether there really going to help you?_

I looked towards the voice. I noticed that it had come from a whisper and now turned cold. Why was it asking me such questions what did it want? I asked it.

"What do you want?"

The voice did not respond for a while as a low hiss erupted from the window.

_Come…_

I heard. Curiously I walked towards the voice. I was delirious from sleep and did not realize my mistake till it was too late. Something grabbed me causing me to scream out in pain. It was dragging me towards the window as I clawed the floor and kicked trying to get free.

"Help! Someone Hel-" my voice was muffled as I felt a hand wrap around my mouth. I looked up and my eyes widened as I screamed once more only to be silenced again as I struggled even more. This has to be a dream, I thought. Why would it not be a dream? It didn't seem real at all. A sudden pain came over me as I lost feeling to half of my body, I cringed and closed my eyes giving up the struggle to try to stop the pain any way I could. I felt something warm and sticky rush over one of my hands. I realized it was blood, but was it mine? I tried to call out once more. It didn't work and I fell into darkness.

Edward woke up looking around in the darkness. He felt overheated and was shaking from his previous dream. Glad that it was over he was not eager to get back to sleep. He stood up changing his shirt and walked out the room. Looking downstairs he could still see those from the night before in the dinning area that had obviously drunk themselves to sleep. He smiled a bit remembering that feeling and decided to check on Audre. Since Alphonse was not in the room with him, he thought he might have gone to keep Audre company. He walked and knocked on the door softly not expecting an answer. He would have gone back and ordered something to eat from downstairs if the door had not suddenly popped open. Apparently it was unlocked and he walked in only to be greeted by a rancid smell. He knew this smell all to well and panicked when he noticed it. He saw a limp figure on the ground by the window and froze when he heard it groan.

"Al?" his voice cracked in the eerie room and he fumbled around for a light switch. He found it and turned on the light but suddenly whished he hadn't.

Edward wondered right now whether he would have rather gone back to his dream. He stumbled foreword on his knees and picked up a blood soaked hand. In shock he stared down at the bloody mess.

"A-al?"

His voice cracked as he held his unconscious brother's hand in total and complete shock. What happened? He thought.

_Does it really matter?_

Edward looked up at the voice. It was alarming as he came out of his shock and looked around frantically.

_Do you really care to know? Your little friend caused enough damage from curiosity already, would you like to follow her?_

He jumped as the voice moved from in front of him to behind him and almost sounded like a whisper in his ear. He whipped around and faced the sadistic smile and amethyst eyes.

" oh my-"

He would have finished if not for the hand around his throat and sudden scream that erupted from around him. That's when he noticed that he was the one to cause the noise as his mind consumed in it.

…………….

**:Before:**

I thought it was all over. I thought I was going to die. "This is it." I whispered. I didn't want it to be, but it was so obvious that it was. I closed my eyes awaiting the impending doom when I noticed that it didn't come. I opened my eyes when I was sure and looked around. The darkness was hard to adjust to; by the sudden light from the street lights was enough to illuminate the room. I smelled the iron smell of blood and saw before my eyes a silent smile. His eyes where full of sorrow and sad stricken. Blood traveled down his mouth as he coughed, and a huge blade stood protruding from his chest pointed directly at me. I gasped and held my hand to cover my mouth. That's when I tasted blood, but it was not my blood, it was his, Alphonse.

"al-..al alphonse.." it was hard to find my voice as I struggled with words.

"wha..i…"

He smiled and shook his head than lapsed in pain as the figure behind him pulled the blade out letting Alphonse fall in front of me. I paused crawling towards Alphonse and listened to his hoarse breathing. I looked up at the figure before me recognizing him, and not pleased to see him again. His amethyst eyes bore into mine and reflecting black hair looking almost dark green through the slight light of the outside streets. His smile plastered on his face was sadistic. Thinking quickly I drew a transmutation circle with Alphonse's fallen blood and pressed my hand to it letting the roof above him collapse in a series of sharp spears. I was surprised that the figure didn't see that coming and ended up pinned to the floor. Standing up I looked down at him struggling in triumph.

"Not so nice a feeling now is it?"

I still didn't forget Alphonse and tried picking him up. He was unconscious and his breaths were short, but I was glad he was alive. That was my first mistake and I regretted it so feeling a horrible pain in my shoulder causing me to loose my grip and fall. I grabbed where the pain resided and was surprised to feel a blade in it. After all it didn't seem that a blade could cause that much pain. I turned my head to see the sadistic smile and gleaming eyes starring down at me, and suddenly felt a great amount of dread come over me before I became unconscious feeling the blood on my hands and an entire side of my body go numb.

((WOO! Woa.. this is a really long chapter. Oh well. I wrote this while watching the news and eating mochi and drinking green tea at 1am. Strange how the mind works so late at night and full of caffeine and sugar. PLEASE REVIEW! And give me ideas on what to happen next. REVIEW!))


	14. setpoint

**: To succeed by a price:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fm… but the rightful titles of Audre and EmeraldAlchemist are mine.

Edward struggled from the sudden grip of the unwanted visitor. He saw his glaring eyes and grinning ugly smile through the darkness and moonlight. He closed his eyes to stop himself from screaming. He tried to calm himself but failed miserably. Mind fogged, confused and helpless he watched as the being before him let go and watched him slide to the floor below where he felt his pants soak wet from the blood pool. He lifted his eyes weakly to two beings on the floor in front of him. One was a young boy (or man), his brother. The other was a young woman about his age clearly unconscious from shock. He was glad that she was at least alright but stressed over his brothers ragged breaths. It didn't take long until he felt a blow across his head. He clenched his teeth and growled at the one who hit him.

"Envy…"

Envy smiled at the mention of his name and swung at him again knocking Edward's head aside. Edward winced in sharp pain as he felt a warm liquid run down the side of his head. He knew than that it was own blood as he tasted the coppery substance in his mouth. His eyes narrowed than he blinked for a moment as he saw Audre, the young woman who had been knocked out, suddenly move. He thought better to glare at Envy and not alert him of her moving presence.

I stood on my ands and knees as I steadied myself. One look at the pale face of an unconscious, and maybe dying young man in front of me was all I needed to be reminded of the reoccurring incident. I looked up to see the young mans brother blink at me than glare back up at the one called, "Envy"

The word was guttural and sickening under my breath. I saw that it caught the beings attention and watched as he turned around to look at me, that same sick smile on his face. My eyes I could feel had gone a blaze with fire. My only motive at that point was to kill. And he was going to be the one I would kill, no matter what, I thought.

Envy walked towards me. I glared up at him, and he only smiled. I grabbed a splintered piece of wood and stood on my legs which wobbled still. My teeth gritted and when he was close enough I ran at him with all my might clenching the splintered wood in my good hand to drive down on his heart. I regretted the mistake as soon as I took it. Envy dodged me with ease and left me falling foreword on the ground. He laughed and I cursed myself for such stupidity. I stood up again dropping the stake and wondering how I was going to rid of this enemy. I glanced at Edward who was struggling to get to his feet and the pale body of Alphonse on the floor. My eyes narrowed to the floor and I walked with ease towards Edward drawing a transmutation quickly with my blood onto his forehead. He looked at me stunned and I smiled weakly in return.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, and touched my fingers to my good hand to his forehead.

Edward's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the floor. I felt eyes on me and almost a deep pleasure in a laugh that sounded about.

"So do you betray them?" Envy said with a smug voice.

I said nothing and merely walked over to Al's body that I noticed began to shiver. I closed my eyes and did the same thing to Al, drawing the circle and pressing his forehead.

Once done I could feel power surging up my arm and throughout my body. I knew it was a deadly risk, but it was a risk I must take as I stood directly in front of Envy. My face was emotionless to that annoying smile.

"Do you wish to join me 'Emerald Alchemist'?"

I hated that name.

"I can make sure that you are highly thought of from where I reside from."

I hated that smile and the stupid showing off taunts.

"What do you need these two for anyway? Your power is more than double of there's."

I hated what he did to Alphonse and Edward.

"So what do you say?"

I remained motionless, than a small smile began to curve up my mouth as I stood still. The power that surged from me wanted out, and I knew it did just by feeling its force. I hated the name given to me and what I was for, that I was a tool. I hated everything about it.

In my anger I was surprised of my sudden actions, but for some reason it gave me more power than I expected and much more than Envy had expected to handle.

I stepped foreword reaching my and out t him in a sort of friendly gesture. He blinked and took my hand in return.

" You fool!" I said with a laugh and pulled his arm and entire figure forward. I could sense his surprise and took hold of it clapping my hands together and placing them square on the center of his back before he could recover. All my anger rushed into that blow as I let a serge of Alchemy leave my presence. Managing to paralyze him for a split second , I touched his homunculi sign on his leg. That second was all I needed to finish the job. I closed my eyes and with a burst that could have been mistaken for a small atomic explosion I released all the power of alchemy I had in me. The green light was great and blinding and had torn half of the residential inn into shreds of splintered and tooth picked wood. The dust was everywhere and I was exhausted, but the serge of alchemy didn't go where I had anticipated it would go. In fact Envy stood perfectly fine and with minor scratches.

I looked back towards Edward and Alphonse and was stunned at what I saw before me. All signs of blood and injury were gone upon Alphonse, and Edward seemed to be more of in a deep sleep than knocked out and exhausted. I was still the same. The throbbing pain from my shoulder and blood that ran down my arm was still there. I stood nervously and looked at Envy who seemed a bit confused. Almost as much as I was. Why had the power healed and not destroyed? I was thankful that it benefited to Alphonse and Edward, but was disappointed in the fact that it had done less than minor damage to my enemy. My eyes glinted upward as my sudden inspiration of anger disappeared. For once in my life I was truly terrified and feared for my life.

Envy's mouth formed into a thin smile. He strode towards me and with every step he took foreword, I backed up until I could no more. I was terrified and finally wanted to sob at that moment, but knew I could not. There was a dried blood still on my hands from drawing the blood stained circles onto the forehead of the two boys. I was so confused. Why hadn't the blood on my hands go away? I thought at least the alchemical reaction would take it away. Apparently I was wrong. Envy walked up close to me pressing me against the wall and punching his shoulder into my stomach so I could not breath. I gasped for breath but none came. If I were to die here I would not without a fight, and so I clapped my hands together once again, conjured my feelings once again, and let all loose to be reckoned with, once again. This time I succeeded and smiled in triumph as the green alchemical light turned to flames and consumed everything in site. I looked down to see it lick my legs playfully, and without warning, fell to my knees in exhaustion. I stared at the spot where a sin, homunculi once stood, and took great pleasure and less remorse in completing what I could. I smiled at the charred area. I had succeeded this time, and was pleased by it, closing my eyes to sleep without a care in the world.

((… I swear I gotta stop making my characters faint or sleep so much. .. oh well. This is the main climax of the story as you could see… or is it. All I know is that there is much more to come. Well I'll be off now. Jan e. oh and PLEASE REVIEW! –begs- ))


	15. 11 drinks and mourn

**: Long wait:**

Disclaimer:… too tired to write one.. bleh! . ;;

"_Is she alright?"_

_I don't know."_

" _Its been to long, weeks. Pretty soon we'll have to start counting months. Are you sure she can-" _

" _YES I'M SURE!"_

"_Alright, alright……but, well…"_

"_Well what?"_

"…_nothing…"_

The voices I heard sounded as if they fought with each other. One impatient and angry, the other innocent and lost. One voice sounded as if it walked away, the other just above me. I listened for a while for any other sounds, but just as I was about to fade off to hear nothing more for a while, the voice, that was once impatient and angry spoke softly to me.

"I'm sorry everything turned out this way. I'm sorry that you seem to be the blame of so many things. I'm sorry. Your probably hurting right now and there's nothing I can do." The voice choked as if it was fighting off tears. "I'm sorry that … please... please… just wake up. I….. Need you. I… "

I could sense the shivering sadness in the voice. I tried opening my eyes to see who spoke, but with no success. I heard the sobs and even felt warm salty water run from my eyes silently, but I still could not open them. I was too tired. I waited a while before trying again and noticed the room had gone quite and sobbing sounds and whispers stop. My eyes opened and stung from the stream of moon light through the window. Even that medium of light hurt as I squinted and tried to adjust my vision.

I stared up at what seemed a familiar ceiling, or at least it seemed that way until I hear the shuffle and bustle of outside the door. I groaned in a sigh as I realized where I was, images from my child hood when I was sick, coming back to me. I was in a hospital. I hated the place, always felt like death, although I wasn't sure why I myself was in there. I looked and managed to turn my head to see an IV protruding from my right arm. I blinked as I noticed warmth in my hand and a presence lying near me. I turned my head a little more again, to see a young man fast asleep at the side of the bed I stayed, his hand grasping mine firmly. I did not dare move my fingers so I could let the young man sleep, even if my hand was starting to cramp as I regained feeling in it. I instead lifted my other arm and dried my face. I noticed I had tears on it. 'Why though?' I thought. 'Why was I there? Who was this man? What happened?' All thoughts raced through my head. I laid back down exhausted as my eyes slowly began to drift back into sleep but stopped myself. I did not want to rest anymore. I know I had rested a long time judging by the date listed across the room, and yet I was so tired. But I did not want to sleep so I stood up slightly and leaned my back against the bedpost, watching the boy who held my hand sleep.

Edward leaned over the bar table. The bar he was at was located no more than 3 blocks away, and he needed a drink after his most recent fight with his brother. What he did not understand, was how he had suddenly felt so great, and yet felt so full of trash. He had not had any attacks, been so exhausted, or even thrown up his food once in the past 5 weeks. Ever since Audre had been landed in the hospital. He wondered why. Finishing the 11th drink he had ordered that night, he leaned back on the bar stool almost falling backwards. He caught himself just in time. He dizzily stood from the stool and made his way to the door, over paying the bartender who seemed happy about that, and headed towards the hospital once again to quarrel with his brother. Edward was concerned with his brother. He had not left Audre's side once since they had taken her to the Berlin hospital where she could get the proper treatment. So far nothing was working and she had been unconscious with no effort of coming around for nearly 5 weeks. Al had used to eat and regularly leave and come back to visit her, but since the weeks grew longer and time grew more distant, he ended up constantly at her side, not even eating the food delivered to him. Edward sighed opening the front door and heading in. He would not bother Al for now, as he walked into the waiting room and began to read the newspaper silently to himself.

((uhhh sooo tired….. well at least I got a chapter written, no? now there's something for you all to read during the week, or whatever. I'm cutting the chapter short because I'm soooo tired and need sleep. But more to come soon! Of course. So please read and review! REVIEW! ))


	16. Memory

:Memory walks through a troubled mind:

Disclaimer: don't own FMA. Audre's mine. I draw her, I know her as a character. And…. Yea… -can't think of anything else to say.

I watched as the boy in front of her suddenly aroused. I smiled as he looked younger than he did before.

"Hello." I said softly to the young man.

The young man looked up surprised upon hearing her voice and smile at her.

"Audre!" he said excited.

I blinked unaware that the boy knew my name and stared at him in question.

"umm… hello?" I blinked.

He blinked in return.

"Audre? Don't you know me? It's Alphonse! Remember?"

The name didn't ring a bell and I saw as his face began to sadden greatly. I didn't want to say anything to hurt him, but I knew faking it wouldn't help anything.

"I'm sorry sir… I... I don't know who you are."

His face darkened and he seemed to pull away. I was shocked by the speed of his movements

"Y-you don't? But ...Audre! It's me!"

I shook my head and sighed. I really regretted it as I saw the young man's hurt expression.

"I'm…sorry..."

The man nodded and walked briskly outside. I could feel is pain. As I looked after him, I saw his pace quicken and pretty soon he was running out the room and down the hall.

My head sunk as I mourned that I could not remember. In fact I wasn't even sure why I was there. I stared out for over an hour just thinking to myself when I heard the door open again. I stared at the man who had walked in when I noticed who it was.

"E-Edward?"

He looked up and smiled a little, than looked around as if looking for something or someone.

"Where's Al?" he asked.

I had no idea who that was. But I didn't tell Edward that for fear that he would worry. I looked around for the first time from the time I had awoken.

"Where am I?" I asked.

Edward blinked than smiled weakly.

"Your in a hospital."

"Oh?" I didn't remember anything and didn't bother asking why. The face of the hurt young man still bothered me.

"Who's Al?" I suddenly asked wondering if that would answer any of my questions.

Edward blinked and walked over to me feeling my forehead. I wondered why than his look of concern answered my question for me and I didn't need to say anything more.

Edward sighed and sat in a chair by the bed I sat in.

"So you can't remember him hmm?"

I nodded.

"I see. Are you alright?"

I was surprised by the question but nodded again.

"That young man that was in here before, was that Alphonse?"

Edward nodded and looked slightly grim by the question. I felt bad that I could not remember the boy and felt as if I was sinking. Under Edward's gaze I flinched I could see he sensed my discomfort. He stood up and stretched and looked at me faking a smile.

"Well I better go find Alphonse." He said and went off to do just that.

I looked up just as the door slammed and looked out towards the window. I was only on the second story, so I should be able to make it down easily, I thought. I was wrong in thinking the task so easy, but I did make it down without injury. I looked down the streets and thought al must have headed that way and ran down the street in hopes to reach him before Edward did.

Al was walking the streets his hands in pocket and head low. He had no destination. He was just walking aimlessly. As he passed an alley way he stumbled foreword and barely caught himself. He looked back at what might have tripped him but saw nothing until he looked foreword. His heart froze.

"Audre?"

The Audre before him smiled sadistically. The sadistic look than turned into a hateful one as she put her hands on her hips and sneered down at him.

"You despicable fool! You can never do anything good for me. What were you thinking! You should just _die_." The nasty guttural tone stung Alphonse's heart every time it spoke.

He looked hurt as if ready for a man to cry, and yet he didn't. 'wait,… down?" Alphonse blinked suddenly realizing the size difference. Had she suddenly gotten taller since last he saw her? ' no' he thought. This wasn't her. And as if on queue the real Audre suddenly appeared from behind him.

"AL!"

I called out running after him. My pace slowed as I saw the one in front of him. A mirror image of me. It startled me but than I glared at the other as I realized who it was. My glare darkened as I saw Alphonse's face full of pure horror. My pace slowed and I stopped standing a good distance from him.

Alphonse held his head and fell to his knees. I thought that the fake Audre had done something to him, but than I realized it as just him being overwhelmed with confusion and pain. I looked sympathetically to him and walked up to him. The fake Audre smiled continued to smile sadistically at me, I glared back and went up behind Alphonse trying not to alarm him. I embraced him feeling him relax in my grasp.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered and let go of him tearing away and after the fake Audre who had just began to run off. I would settle things once and for all. I told myself as I was running.

Alphonse stood up finally after he had recovered from the shock. He looked after her or at least down the street she had ran, not able to see her from the thick fog in the dark streets. The wind rushed past his face and caused him to turn his gaze away. As he tried to look again, all evidence that the two Audre's where there had completely disappeared and he almost thought that he had dreamed the entire dilemma until he heard a familiar voice and turned to look behind him.

"Alphonse!" Edward had called to him.

Edward ran up to Alphonse panting. Al looked back down the streets for a moment and Ed followed his gaze until he spoke again.

"I'm glad I found you. C'mon back to the hospital, Audre is awake and would like to speak with you."

Alphonse's gaze did not tear away so easily until he looked back to his brother and faked a smile.

"Oh really? Alright than" he knew he would regret faking such a thing, but it was his only way to make sure he was not dreaming. To see if the Audre he had just seen, or at least one of the two was really his Audre. He pointed down the streets causing Edward to look that way.

Edward shook his head and grabbed Alphonse by the arm dragging him back to the hospital.

((That has got to be my absolute worst chapter… at least to my opinion. I could have done better on it, but just being sober at the moment is not to pleasing. Oktoberfest rocks! XD

Anways I have another chapter to come real soon. PLEASE REVIEW! ))


	17. Defeat of the envied

**The Art of Dying; Hopes and Dreams Alike**

Disclaimer: … . ……..don't own fma…………. . ……. . agh! I said it!! But the manga known as D.Gray Man, is actually quite like FMA. Sadly I don't own that either, but I do recommend it to those of you FMA fangirls/boys and especially Edward Elric fangirls. Allen, the main character looks like him kind of.

I ran through the streets listening to my panting, feeling my heart beat till it was about to burst, and trying to catch the one so far before me. It took me a while to realize that I was catching up. I slowed my pace and before I knew it I found myself in a dark alley way. I felt as if I had been running all night, but I knew I hadn't as my gaze set across the one before me.

"What of you that wants to give those two men so much pain?" I asked regaining the ability to use speech although still out of breath.

The one before me looked almost identical but than a flash of light in the dark alley and he changed back to his normal form.

"Oh just a little revenge here and a bit of envy there." He said with a so-so tone. It annoyed me; he annoyed me; the voice and all.

He smirked at seeing my expression and before I knew it he dove strait towards me. I barely managed to get out of the way as I felt my back hit the side of a brick building. I rolled from that side and escaped to the opposite side before Envy, the one who I fought lunged again. I saw the marks to where I was before, thick and indented in the stone brick and I began to fear. I promised I would not fear, but I knew better and I did not want to die; especially if it meant leaving Alphonse without an explanation.

I heard the scrap of metal come across the bricked wall and knew that he was coming back to strike at me. I had no weapons I realized and felt that the mistake of me following him was a lost cause. Than I remembered, I'm an alchemist.

Envy was not in the mood o play with the damned girl. He had enough of the senseless dodging and wondered if she was playing with him, but his patience was evidently short lived. She wasn't much of a challenge. Just a nuisance that would not go away. He lifted his sword like arm and swung it again and was surprised when he felt it sink into flesh. He did not hear the scream he wanted to though. He fixed his eyes trying to see through the darkness which he was evidently good at and frowned when he saw the body of a dead cat sticking to the end of his sword. He didn't have enough time though as he turned around to see a large metal pipe swung at his head. He fell back and held his head in pain.

I smiled as I felt the hallow crunch of bone under the pipe I swung. It was a thrill to hear and it made me wonder if Envy could be defeated so easily, I knew better than to assume that though. I swung again feeling it hit the homunculi's flesh and swung once more over and over, I took the time to gather up my thoughts and felt the blood splatter to my face. It was warm like a humans, I noticed. I soon found myself making my way to the opening of the alley way and was able to see, but what I saw was not what I wanted to and I dropped the pipe in utter shock from it.

Envy had formed into Alphonse, I knew that, but when I saw the form of Alphonse mangled as it was before me I couldn't help but cry out. I had caused the mangled form too, I knew this. Even if it was envy under the skin I still could not help it. Than the figure of Alphonse opened its eyes and smiled sadistically at me. I glared in anger and knew even if it was going to scar me; I had to rid of that face.

Edward dragged the sunned Alphonse through the hospital doors. He looked around and noticed a slight panic in the area. Knowing it was probably a dying patient he lowered his head and walked up to where Audre's room was. It took him a while to notice that the panic was coming from her room. Edward blinked than grabbed one of the doctors who rushed through the halls, attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The doctor paused before answering glancing at the boy that Edward held up than back to him.

"Uh….someone is gone, that's all." He answered unintelligently.

"Gone?" fear started to rise in Edward's mind.

The doctor nodded than hurried to the room, he froze as he saw the doctor walk into Audre's room.

"A-Audre's gone?" he spoke to himself.

He walked towards the door and peered in when he noticed Audre was indeed gone, but not in the way he thought. There was a rope of blankets that the doctor was pulling up from the window and other doctors standing around quite perplexed by the situation.

Edward blinked than looked over at his shoulder to Alphonse who stared towards the ground with a blank expression on his face. Edward frowned than led his brother to someplace where he could speak privately with him. He had the feeling that Alphonse knew where Audre had gone.

I gasped as I hit the street to see Envy above me pointing the sword at my neck; he had gone back to his usual form and looked worse off than when I had attacked him before. I smirked at him and his feeble threats fearing nothing nor knowing nothing. It was all too much that I felt delirious and laughed aloud at him. He kicked me to silence me but I only laughed louder, that's when I felt the pain. He stuck the pointed sword through my should and I could only cry out in pain as he did so. He pulled out after some time and I grabbed my shoulder and sat up. I glared at him and soon it was his turn to laugh.

I stood up knowing that the arm was going to affect me but did not care.

"Ha! What do you plan to do now you wicked bitch?" he swore gutturally at me. I ignored him as m mind raced. I knew I had to do something and if anything it had to be fast.

He began o walk towards me and I knew it was my end if I didn't do anything. The expression on Envy's face said it all. Finally I decided one of the biggest decisions of my life and knew it would not be easy. It seemed selfish but it was a life or death situation. Closing my eyes I felt the area for any energy current where I could center my abilities, I found a weak one, but it would do.

Envy eagerly came closer swinging his armed sword threateningly. I saw him as an animal only than and realized the lack of intelligence the homunculi had, in both anger and fear I clapped my hands together and ran at him. Envy stood still smirking with once again the ever plastered sadistic smile on his face. Everything happened so fast I barely was able to blink.

I felt the point of the sword enter my body and the burst of pain that went along with it. I felt myself grabbing hold of Envy's neck and feeling all the power I have ever used for alchemy flow through my arms, I felt a new power come in, probably Edwards flow with mine and tear through Envy's throat. I saw Envy's eyes widen and his body shit to a different form than the usual homunculi one, I felt the sharp edge of Envy's sword disperse, and before I knew it I stood over a dead human. Only than did I realize what I did. I had turned the homunculi, Envy to once his human form than murdered him. I had murdered a human. The thought sickened me, but it was done. I did not even notice the stabbing pain in my body until I reached the edge of the alley way, or almost the edge.

I fell against the brick building hitting it hard and coughing up a mouthful of blood. I didn't want to die. I thought, I still wanted to be with Edward and most of all Alphonse, I wanted to make up with him and even confess what I felt for him. I felt fear rising in me as I realized I might not live anymore. I slid down the brick building blood scrapping the side as I slumped down. My head rest on the cold concrete floor and I watched as a red pool started to form around me. Tears filled my eyes and I closed my eyes waiting for somebody to hopefully find me or even save me. I did not want to die, but it seemed almost impossible to survive the wounds I had. The only thing I could do was cry silently and hope. And so I did.


	18. Borrowed States

**Cure Aliments **

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor do I own a philosopher stone... Oh well. But I guess a garnet stone is pretty close to it, no? I do own this screwed up story line and Audre though.

Edward sat Alphonse down quite perplexed. He stared at him in the eyes and noticed that he was distant somewhere. Sighing Edward spoke.

"Where is she Alphonse? Where is Audre I know that you know."

No response came from Alphonse and Edward found out that he wasn't going to get anything out of him. He had completely shut down for the moment an Edward was unsure of how long it would last. Standing Edward looked around and watched as a few doctors raced outside to an emergency vehicle. He was sure that some of them would be looking for Audre and wondered if they received a call that they had found her.

Suddenly he felt weak for a moment and swooned over to one of the chairs. He refused to sit though.

That's when Alphonse finally snapped out of his trance and glanced towards Edward.

"Brother? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Edward answered quickly not wanting to worry Alphonse. He had enough to worry about already.

Thinking to himself for a while Edward finally realized why he felt so weak. Audre was in trouble or seemed to be and was calling upon all Alchemic powers she could find. He knew Alchemists where scarce so she must have been trying to call upon his, and or she was using his catalytic blood and hers in an attack. It was the only way she could fight he thought knowing the condition she must have been in before only using her alchemic skills and not calling on anything or anyone else's to help her.

Edward smiled to himself knowing that if he didn't help Audre now she might die and Edward didn't know how he would be able to face his brother again. He wondered how long he would be out for this time as he let all restraints of himself go and let Audre use his abilities.

"Brother are you alright?" Alphonse spoke, but Edward could barely hear as he felt a wave of exhaustion rush over him and let him fall to the ground. Everything remained in muffled darkness with the repeating of his name from Alphonse asking if he was alright than the darkness took over him shutting his mind down.

Alphonse looked down in panic at his passed out brother alerting anyone who could help. It didn't take long till he found himself in a waiting room away from the room his brother was taken. They said that he was just passed out and that he would be fine, but Alphonse still worried. He thought to himself for a moment when he remembered Audre and where she had gone too. He quickly began to panic as he wished her to be alright. That's when a doctor came into the waiting room and whispered something to him that almost made his heart shatter. Audre was here but not in good condition as the doctor explained. Alphonse asked if he could see her but the doctor shrugged saying later, pointing to a sign listed of hours for visiting and walked away without a word. Alphonse felt completely ditched and hurt as he worried for all he could. He would visit her than his brother first chance he got no matter how long it took. Waiting he stared at the clock eagerly watching time pass and his mind race full of thoughts.

Breaths came in large gasps and all seemed to be quite almost as death would seem. I listened in silence wishing someone was near me, but I did not feel a presence. Only cold metal and machines stood around me. Finally opening my eyes I found that that was indeed true. My body had no feeling and I figured that it must be from painkillers given to me as I found out where I was. The hospital for some reason felt gloomier and duller than when I was there before. I thought for a moment only to be greeted by a rush of pain that reminded me why I was there. Tears came to my eyes as I thought more and more about it.

'I'm so worthless and weak...' the thought came to my mind automatically.

Why was I here? There was no one here for me anyway. I was taken away from my homeland and was rescued by two young men, but what of it? I had caused those two young men misery and even lost them there jobs and home. I should have been nothing to them and yet they went out of there way to help me, and not only because of what they believed I was; the so called Emerald Alchemist. I thought I had begun to finally believe it too.

Sat up and looked around and saw the room empty. Nothing but machines, I had thought, was there to comfort me and not much of what they did was comforting. I looked down towards my chest and saw a mass of reddened bandages around me. 'Must have been where I was stabbed' I thought. I almost laughed aloud taking a deep breath but instead hurt myself which led me to lean back and cringe in pain. I lay back down and laughed slightly while tears came to my face. It was so much pain I wondered if it was better to die.

I listened for a while finding myself tired and ready to phase off to sleep when a sudden commotion outside the door alerted me. I watched the door wondering if it was Envy ready to finish me off and would have gladly accepted it. But when I saw who entered from the door before me I almost cried out. All doubt left my mind and all memory of him and his older brother came back to me. I would have gone up and greeted him right there if I was not in so much pain, but I was glad he came to meet me.

"..Al…" I whispered surprised that my own voice was so hoarse.

Alphonse stopped in mid step seemingly surprised than continued foreword and carefully embraced Audre. He had worried so much and so long and not just from his brother's collapse but when the doctors had finally found Audre she was close near death. He held her close to him never wanting to let go. He did not want to leave her at all as he felt her relax in his grasp. He was careful not to hurt her from her injuries as he rested his head on hers. She seemed to be trying to return the embrace but knew her injuries would not permit her so he sunk in to her returned embrace best he could. They remained as they were for nearly 20 minutes before Alphonse looked up at the clock. He sighed and looked down surprised by what he saw. It seemed Audre had fallen asleep in his arms within that time. Truly smiling he watched her sleep for a while before he lifted her up and let her lay in her bed. The many chords that protruded from her body upset him. One was an IV the usual thing that he was used to and others were to give her blood and allow her to breathe easily. It seemed as if the machines that helped her live were almost sucking the life from her. He turned away after a small kiss on the forehead and beckoning of a goodnights sleep and left the room. He would now visit his brother.

He had thought and realized that he was troubled by the notion of his brothers collapse. He wondered what had caused it. When the people who searched for Audre found her they were very brief of where they found her and how she got the injuries she did. He had assumed a struggle with someone. That's when it finally dawned on him and he remembered Envy.

"Oh my.." he spoke to himself.

His mind raced as everything pieced together. Envy was the one to cause injuries to Audre, Audre was the one who cause Edward to collapse tapping into his alchemic skills, and so on. Sighing Alphonse quickened his pace eager to see if his brother had woken and or was able to hear what he had to say. Hopefully the doctors wouldn't claim to do any fake tests on him when Alphonse knew perfectly well what the matter was.

Edward sighed as he sat in the hospital bed. He was annoyed for being forced into the bed but not as annoyed as he was to find out he had collapsed. He knew the power drain from him would cause a lot of damage to him, but he didn't expect it to end up as it was. Thinking about it, he knew Audre was the one who had tapped into his energy and knew she had taken it from him. He made a bet that when he got out of this place, that if he tried to do any alchemy at all, nothing would happen. He was about to turn over to fall back to sleep knowing how exhausted he was when he heard someone come through the door. He looked up to it was Alphonse and smiled, but his smile faltered as he saw the expression on his brothers face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Alphonse seemed to jump as if he did not expect Edward to be awake. Edward thought his reaction funny but than quickly got on top of subject.

"What is it?"

Alphonse frowned.

"Audre was awake, she seems to be fine." His tone was dull. Edward suspected that wasn't why Alphonse was frowning and quickly became bored with the look.

"That's not what's wrong though is it?"

Alphonse shook his head.

"Sh-….well I found out why you collapsed."

Edward nearly laughed out and Alphonse gave him a sort of mortified expression.

"I know why I collapsed." He said with a slight chuckle of humored laughter. "I allowed it."

Alphonse's eyes widened than narrowed. Edward knew he was angered to not have been informed, but what could he do? The only reaction time he had was a few seconds.

"Don't be angry alright? I only had a few seconds to react. And she needed something."

Alphonse looked unaware of what he meant. Edward sighed and figured he had to explain everything.

"You know the strange….alchemic pattern when an alchemist can tap into anthers for needed power?" Edward waved his arms around in a strange pattern and Alphonse thought for a moment that the doctors had given him too many pain killers or that Edward wasn't quite sober from being at the bar the day before. Alphonse nodded unsure of how to respond to Edwards's explanation anyway.

"Well something happened with her. I'm sure she was fighting Envy at the moment or maybe she was saving someone or something like that. You know her so you should get an idea." He watched his brother wondering if his brother really did know her as well as he did. Edward barely talked to her and when he did she never showed interest in him, and yet he knew her enough to predict patterns in her behavior. He guessed he was just observant and continued.

"She needed the power for an attack because she wasn't recovered enough to use her own alchemic skills and so hijacked, if you cold call it that, my own. She needed them more than I did anyway and maybe, just maybe I don't have anything of the philosopher stone left in me for that."

Edward was eager to find that out as soon as he was better. If he could no longer do alchemy or produce any spark than he knew that the taint of the wretched blood red stone they had ventured for was gone.

Alphonse seemed not to get a clue of what he was talking about, but he seemed less worried and angry. He was just glad that his brother was alright and hoped that Audre would recover soon. Excusing himself Alphonse decided to go to the cafeteria or even down to a café down the street and eat. He would think his worries over later. Edward nodded waving him off and Alphonse finally felt better as if things began to look up for them. He knew that the upcoming future would be a good one at that as he left the hospital and went on his destination to fill his stomach.

((Wow, I haven't posted a chapter in the story in a long time. Sorry 'bout that. HAHA ; I'm not really sure how this story should end though. It's closing to its climax, but I have a pretty dull idea of what to do. Please send me feed back if you want to see anything in this story alright? Oh and of course Please Read and review,.. and if you've already read which I'm sure you have please Review? O.o ok? Well Ja ne(bye in Japanese) for now.))


	19. A new turn

Part 1: End is the last part of a Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but by the rights of USA, I do own Audre as a character. I even have proof of copyright if any one has any questions. o.o

Three months later and it seemed a decade had already passed. Edward was clear out of the hospital and Audre seemed back to normal again aside from being retained to numerous hospital bills. She thought that she would never pay them off without Edward and Alphonse's help.

"So what really did happen out there with Envy?" Alphonse brought the subject u p one day.

I looked at him nervously than smiled.

"Well, it was more or less a fight from one who wished to destroy and one who didn't want to be killed."

Al blinked as if he didn't understand than smiled. He was just glad that she was no longer as ill and in poor health as she was before; at that point she nearly scared him to death.

I watched Alphonse quietly and wondered what he was thinking. Shrugging I turned away to watch what Edward was doing. He was back in his usual place at his chair working on yet another watch. It seemed that that's all he was doing now since they Ed and Alphonse had acquired there house back with little arguments from the law and United States Embassy.

I still wondered if I was welcome here. It always felt acquired and I worked at a small artist's shop to help pay the rent, but they always refused any money I had to give to them. I still stayed in one of the rooms above the shops, the guest room.

I felt eyes looking at me when I noticed that they were Alphonse's. They looked like they had a somewhat concerned look in them. I smiled at him and looked away hiding any facial expressions that could be calculated as negative. I still pondered about the prices it would be to immigrate back to the United States; After all it looked like a war would be brewing soon. Another note aside, I felt unwelcome by the people because I had to yet learn the language. I heard them mutter things under there breath and stare at me, but I never understood what they said and when Al or Ed was with me they would always snap at them if they had overheard there words about me. It was a little much for me to endure for just walking to a store or so on.

"Is something wrong?"

I heard a voice behind me say but was surprised to find that it was not Al's. It was Edward's as he looked up from his work, the small glasses he used to see the watch parts slipping down the ridge of his nose. I always thought he looked funny in those. Shaking my head in reply I walked outside saying nothing. He did not need to know, it was not to his concern. I was on the other hand surprised when I felt someone tap my shoulder. Turning around I found it was Edward and frowned a bit annoyed that he had followed me.

"Is something wrong?" came that same reply. He had removed the glasses that now protruded from his front shirt pocket, but the serious look still remained.

"N-nothing..." I said faking a smile. I knew he could tell that I was faking it, but I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Is… is it about staying here?" He asked hitting the nail right on the head. I froze and turned around facing him completely.

"I…" I didn't know what to say, I was more or less surprised that he had guessed such a thing and yet confused as well. My real problem was whether I was welcome here or not, but after a while I could see that I was welcome, it was whether I wanted to stay was the problem. Feeling tears raise to my eyes I backed away unsure of what to do.

He smiled knowingly and led me back into the store. I followed obediently as it began to rain outside.

"You know…" he said aloud as he walked into the house, making it loud enough so that Alphonse could hear from upstairs. " I was thinking about doing a little traveling and leaving this place." He finished.

I could hear a large bang from upstairs and foot steps running to the railing of the stairs. I looked up to see Alphonse looking down with a new eagerness in his eyes I did not see before.

"Are you serious brother?!?!" he laughed as he asked that question.

Edward nodded than glanced at me. I tried to back away not wanting to be the center of attention.

"Let's say…How is your country Audre?" he asked. The question surprised me and that's when I finally realized what he was getting at. Alphonse took note of this as well.

"You mean move to America?" he asked a little confused or as if he was unsure of his question.

"Of course! Why not? I mean it's probably a better place and the business and weather would be much better, don't you think?" he said with a smile.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did Edward somehow loose his mind dealing with all the small clocks? Or did he suddenly become so generous? Evidently Alphonse did not believe his brother either as I glanced at him trying to read his expression of thought. I failed miserably.

"Wha?.." was the only thing that came out of my mouth before Alphonse spoke. His voice was steady and cautious.

"I think that is a great idea brother… but why don't we ask what Audre thinks?"

I cursed at him under my breath from putting me on the spot and I could see a smile rise from Edward showing that he heard what I said. I blushed madly not meaning to curse so loudly but couldn't help being put on the spot.

" I uh…" I thought for a moment about how it would seem with these two in America. I yearned to o back home, but with these two? I don't know what would happen, in any case it was worth a try and to see what the future held. Smiling a little unsure of myself I continued with my response.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea."

Alphonse and Edward looked pleased by my response and as quickly as I finished they ran off to there rooms, I was guessing to pack.

"Oh great I thought as I followed the two upstairs and decided to pack my few things as well."

'What an adventure this would be,' I thought as I started putting my canvas and paintbrushes away into a bag. ' what an adventure indeed…'

((MWAHAHHA!! Well I'm getting a ;little bored with this story and decided to hurry up and finish it up real quick. This is not yet the last chapter though, in fact there with be 1or 2 parts more. So keep alerted and reading!! I know I said I would correct the newer older chapters as well. But things are just so chaotic now and I've been slacking off and starting brand new stories. Either way I hope you like this series thus so far, no matter how crappy it is in the beginning. Well that aside please review!! And of course happy holidays!!

ja ne))


	20. The End is Only the Beggining

Part 2: End is the last part of a Story

Disclaimer: I own this fanfiction and the ideas I put in it. Nothing more. O.O …except for Audre. XD

As I stood down stairs waiting for Edward and Alphonse, I thought about how it was like to be home again. I wondered if the kidnappers, if you could call them that, were still there and using there business by selling the few alchemists that remained over seas. I also wondered if going there with two figures German citizens, that may have had to endure the loss of the first World War may receive from sort of prejudice from the Americans. ' I guess I should tell them to say there from some other country.' I thought to myself while playing with a paintbrush with the tips of my fingers. Working at the art store I would miss, I had taken up quite a few skills through working with the supplies and artists that came and bought supplies from the stores always gave me a few pointers.

Listening to the shuffling upstairs I watched in silence as Edward came down with several bags and headed towards the phone. I watched him dial a number and speak in the German or other wise known as Deutsch tongue than hang up quickly. I figured it wasn't my business to ask who he had talked to or what he was doing.

With that Alphonse soon followed down with 3 bags over one shoulder and carrying another bag at his side.

"Ah! Alphonse do you need help?" I asked worried that he would hurt himself from carrying so much.

He only shook his head.

"Not at all, but thank you." He said.

Edward wrote something on a piece of paper and nailed it to the door. Probably a sign telling that the shop would be closed. He than disappeared into the back room where they had first met, or at least where Alphonse hid me when the Alchemist kidnappers came. He soon came back quickly trailing yet another bag behind him but this one was more or less a large chest.

I watched as ward looked around once more than finally spoke.

"Well I think that's everything"

I blinked.

"Wait you mean your not coming back?" I asked confused and a little worried for them. Edward shrugged.

" I doubt it the way things are these days."

"Oh.. I see." I did not see but decided not to argue with him. I knew that once Edward had set his mind to something, there was little chance of trying to make him change his mind.

Alphonse was quite and so was Edward I noticed, as they both looked around the small shop and house that they once knew.

"I'll miss this place." Alphonse finally said through the uncomfortable silence. I did not share the experience they did but the little time I spent here made me sort of miss the place as well.

Edward walked to one of the door panels rapping the oak wooded wall.

"Me too." He whispered quietly to himself. I realized that what Edward knew about the place was farther than both Alphonse and I did. The both of us stayed quiet for a while, standing next to the pile of bags that they were soon to carry out. I had mine on me and so did Alphonse with his three and a chest trailing behind him.

"So…." Edward finally spoke, turning around with a smile. "If that's everything than shall we go?"

"That's not everything Edward, try everyone." And with that Alphonse swiftly lifted me up onto his shoulder. I was surprised more or less by his strength and even more because he had surprised me.

Edward laughed both upon my surprise and the joke Alphonse had said and I could not help but laugh all the same. Balancing on Alphonse's shoulder he carried me outside making sure to duck under the door panel. Edward remained in the shop for a moment glancing around.

I looked inside and saw Edward standing inside and looking around and for a swift moment I could have sworn that a tear fell from his eyes. He must have had some fond memories at that shop; I thought to myself and looked away when I caught his gaze. He smiled and I could tell without even looking. Than he walked outside locking the door of the old clock ware shop and leaving the place in darkness, cold and empty. A series of bags he carried and a chest trailing behind on wheels told that he was ready to leave the place for good.

Alphonse looked towards his brother who was behind him smiling. He watched his brother take one last glance outside the shop and continued walking with them. Alphonse was finally happy to see his brother in better health and once again smiling. But he was even happier to have Audre at his side laughing and smiling. Her eyes full of joy. He decided that he would confess his feelings soon when they arrived in America, but for now all was child's play as the two enjoyed life together.

I smiled as I rode on Al's shoulder enjoying it. The cold air of Germany hit my face and I watched the ground glisten from a past rain that had swept through the area. I would miss this place a lot and may even come back to visit sometime in the future, but for now I was eager to get home. And this time, while being home I was not alone. I doubted that I would be alone for a long time now as the two boys who changed my life together came with. This was the end of one adventure and the beginning of the next. Oh joy of how the boys would react in America.

"Of course… I'll just have to wait and see." I said aloud.

"What was that?" Alphonse asked.

"Nothing."

And with that we all boarded the next ship out heading to America.

((This is the last Chapter to this section of the story, but I can almost guarantee that there will be an Emerald Alchemist sequel. It will have a different title, undecided at the moment, and it will be about the Elric brother's experiences in America and how Audre deals with them in her country. More or less it will be a comedy, so don't miss out!! Also check out some of my other stories if you like!! And don't forget to review to this one as well! Thank you for reading this story!! I hope you enjoyed it no matter how bumpy the start was. Haha and I am very sorry that I never corrected the later chapters like I said I would. I got lazy. –Sweat drop- I thank you all dearly and hope you enjoyed this story! Ja ne! ))


	21. Chapter 1

((Finally! It's been what 3 years since I initially wrote this? I looked at it and went 'ugh' it sucks.

SO!

I've finally decided to begin revising all the chapters here starting with chapter 1. I'll get to them al eventually, but for now enjoy! Please R&R on story or changes needed or that were made! ))

Emerald Alchemist

By Anna Wagner

1919

I have entered the streets of San Francisco hoping that this would be a valid place to start my search. I wasn't sure what I was searching for now whom but with me? A search is always something that must go on until I have found out what it is that I intend to look for. My inner thoughts complicated, my feelings affected by this. My normally neutral self felt nothing; and nothing was priceless. Yet my search pursues on. I think about home, taking a cycle was not the best idea, obviously. The city streets were dangerous at this day and age and something as slow as a cycle going up a steep hill could lead to danger when least expected. Here in the city it is not a place of poverty, but rather a place where the desperate find work and desire items. Items or 'Stuff' put me in danger with something as valuable as a motorized cycle on my hands.

I focus on where I am to go. I had decided to go site seeing this afternoon, than hit the road to home. I really wish I had not left my dessert home so long ago. The warmth was so soothing, not this wretched Coastal air that made a great amount of humidity when the sun hit it. The cold and humidity was unpredictable which put me at edge for being comfortable at any given moment. Fire being the element of my taught alchemy gave me sway to want to catch a building a flame to at least warm the city. Physics and main logic of course said this was a 'no-no' and I would run into trouble for it anyway; something I wasn't willing to encounter with my stay here. With alchemy here I wish that these chosen jewels didn't cause so much trouble. It was different then that of over seas. I looked down at my wrist and saw a bracelet that held an emerald reflecting the color of my eyes. Something inside me hated that jewel, resenting it and wanting to throw it off the highest building in this god forsaken city, but I knew better. Without that jewel or a jewel, alchemy wasn't a possibility. Sometimes I wish I had never chosen that jewel, the jewel that I had seen much hope in. I sigh. It is not something to ponder about though, I thought as I drove on noticing two men that lurked behind me.

I stop at an intersection. Where to now? I ask myself. Is there not a place where I can rest?.. I look around. A piercing pain came from behind my head suddenly as something blunt made contact with my neck. I fell to the streets feeling a warm and sticky liquid roll down the side of my forehead; It was my own blood. Angry and well aware of my surroundings I got up ready for a fight. Just in time, I was able to draw a transmutation circle with a piece of chalk that whipped out of my jacket sleeve from its safe keeping. The circle consisted of two triangles overlapping each other in a double circle with a symbol of some sort looking like a flame, in the middle of it. As I put my hands to the circle, a massive amount of green light emerged. The light traveled and hit one of the men; I stood in shock. I had never been able to submit that much energy before I was at a loss of thought. Alchemy had been a flaw to me that I didn't quite understand until recently; of course even then I was never able to muster much more than a spark.

I panicked; the sudden power confused me in the stressful situation. I didn't know what to do. All was answered for me as the piercing pain in the back of my head renewed, and I fell to the ground in a disorientated heap. Everything fading as darkness swept over me.

I woke hurting wondering what had happened. My head throbbing it was hard to see as I cracked my eyes open. Then had I noticed the darkness and that explained why my vision didn't clear up like I had hoped. Struggling to adjust my site, an irritating smell hit my nose. It was the smell of salt. I figured they hadn't taken me far as I felt the coastal breeze just from the distance I had been from the ocean in that massive city. I figured I must have been closer to the water and then noticed a small tilting back and forth that sent my stomach into a belly flop turn of nausea.

A good while after regaining consciousness my eyes finally adjusted. I was sitting on wood; I could tell just by feeling but could now see the brown surface. It was damp and left me chilled to the core but I tried ignoring it. The realization of being trapped in the large wooden box, evidently a crate dawned on me. Two small holes assumingly for air allowed me to lookout, but I saw nothing except the other crate beside mine. 'What is going to happen to me?' I thought, but was quickly side tracked from my own mind as I heard voices approach; one of the voices I recognized from the men who had attacked me. As they neared the voices finally became coherent to under stand. I listened as they spoke in silence.

"So...You got another one, eh?" someone said, "How much are you selling this one for?"

"I don't know, probably a whole mil if I can take it. This one's a pretty powerful one." The man sounded proudly.

"You know the Alchemist shortage is just going to increase if you to buggers don't learn how to treat them! I mean sure you can knock them out, but don't make them bleed to death!" the man who had spoken first said as his voice grew gruff and displeasing.

"I'm sorry boss," the other man replied sounding like a whimpering coward for the moment.

.I touched the back of my neck that just recently started stinging. It was covered in small scabs of dried blood and a burning wound which had dried shut. I shook as my fingers had pulled away some of the dried blood from my neck.

Suddenly the crate I was inside slid and hit a wall; it hurt. The men outside were screaming. I wondered what was going on, if the boat was sinking or if a sea monster from stories the bulling boys spoke to scare me about the ocean was here. The sound died quickly and I sat up confident that I wasn't going to be flung inside the box again anytime soon.

My crate suddenly opened as a person with kind eyes looked through the lid. He threw the lid off, and beckoned me to come with him. At first I didn't move. My trust had been shattered through my recent up comings and I wasn't eager to be beat with another blunt, or worse sharp object again. I looked out past the kind eyes man seeing the two men and another business like man held by some unforeseen force. My legs though, would not move. They hadn't been used for some time, she did not know, and in a strange confusion I felt unexpectedly weak.

The kind-eyed man had suddenly picked me up and ran. He looked no more than a year older than me I was which surprised me. His strength was unexpected though I was unaware I had become so light while in that box. After a while of him running with me in his grasp I felt akward and confused. I finally felt that I could move again, and struggled from his arms and ran from him. I doubted he had expected that when he put me down but I was in no mood to be captured or locked up again even if this man had evidently saved me from whatever fate I was going to receive.

ahead Finally, I ran outside of the area I had been brought to. I peered around and saw a series of docks; not the ones from San Francisco, but more or less the ones of the Atlantic Ocean. I stood stunned starring at the horizon as it faded away from light. The man ran up from behind me which I had not expected. I jumped and attempted to pull a blade from my sleeve when I noticed it was gone. He looked at me and smiled.

" Don't worry, I'm not an enemy." I didn't believe him but something inside me relaxed anyway. He pushed me gently to keep moving forward and I assumed he was either following me or leading me somewhere. I did so but just in time to see the man draw, a transmutation circle and press the ground with both hands. A wall appeared from in front of the way I had ran, observantly noticing it was a large cargo ship. He trapped the men on board with what emerged from the yellow light. The kind man's use of alchemy still glowed. I hadn't expected that nor the power. It frightened me more than my own. Scared I ran off away from the man. I was thankful he helped me, but in no mood to ask questions or be asked questions. I could think of nothing else but to do but run. So I ran...


End file.
